


In Nomine Patris… Oh, f*cking hell!

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mind the Tags, Pastor Ben - Freeform, Protestant Church AU, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sacrilege, Temptation, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity, sex in a parish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Being a Protestant Pastor, you are allowed to have a wife. It's a good thing, isn't it? It's easier to cope with sexual temptations, after all!Too bad no one wants Ben Solo, a Pastor of a Protestant parish in New York City.When Ben is facing a crisis of faith, and there is no one near to help him cope with it, the devil tries to get to him, using a pair of hazel eyes, tiny perfect body and toned legs of a lovely bartender Ben meets several blocks away from his parish. But is it the devil who is tempting him or God who is giving Ben His blessings?





	1. Celebrate not celibate!

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, guys, and remember that we are doing this for fun. Enjoy!
> 
> I thank my two betas here! You two are awesome!

****

 

**In Nomine Patris… Oh, f*cking hell!**

 

**Chapter 1.**

**Celebrate not celibate!**

 

"JESUS CHRIST!"

 

"Do not take the name of God in vain," Rey half moaned, half cried as his fingers squeezed her clit under the soft fabric of her cotton panties.

 

"I think..." Ben whispered hoarsely, sucking in a piece of skin close to her jawline. "I think, taking His name in vain will be the least of our problems when we face Him..."

 

Rey arched her back, pressing her crotch to his groin and moaning loudly at his ministrations. Ben was still fully clothed, but he almost came in his pants like a fucking schoolboy.

 

_I am going to hell for this..._ ~~~~

 

**_Several hours before._ **

 

He was going insane. No, no he knew that every Pastor faced temptations at some point of their lives, but Ben was literally going insane. All these years he had managed to stay put, managed to fight them, but it was utterly impossible at the moment. Ben was alone in his apartment, and he couldn't take it anymore.

 

"In Nomine Patris..." he started to murmur under his breath, but thinking about God when his cock was rock hard was even more embarrassing than everything else. "Fuck!" he groaned. The prayers didn't help with a boner...

 

This had happened before. The temptation was a common issue for people of his profession. Thank God, Ben had never desired any of his parishioners, but he was a man, and sometimes he just wanted to have sex. Actually, his situation wasn't the worst one. He was a Pastor in a Protestant parish, and he was at least allowed to have a wife. But the problem was that Ben had nobody. Ben was alone, and he had no girlfriend, not even a woman whom he found attractive enough to ask for a cup of coffee. Had Ben not been a Pastor, he would have easily found a girl for one night. There were some girls around whom he found suitable for this. But being a Pastor he couldn't... He couldn't... Couldn't he?

 

_No, no, no!_

 

He had never regretted his decision to become a servant of God before now. He had made a lot of mistakes in his youth. Ben had met some bad guys, gotten involved with them, and had done some terrible things. It was his father who had saved Ben when he had been on the edge of an abyss from where there would have been no return. Han Solo had managed to save his son. He had managed to come to Ben in the right moment and to say the right words, asking his son to come back home. And Ben had come back home. He had abandoned Snoke, he had helped the police bring the old bastard down, and he had repented, helping his father with his parish as a deacon. Han Solo had brought Ben back to God. And Ben had decided to follow his father's steps and become a Pastor.

 

It had been wonderful to feel like a good man again. Ben had felt pure.

 

When his father had been alive, Ben often came to him for a piece of advice, and when Ben had been tempted Han always found the right words for his boy to keep him on track... However, Han had passed away six months ago. Ben was a late child, and his father had been old. Han had lived a long, happy life and died calmly. Ben's mother Leia was still grieving, but for Ben, it was even worse. After Han's death, he had lost not only his father - but also a loyal confidant. Leia seemed to handle Han’s death better than her son.

 

”No one's ever really gone, ” she smiled kindly at Ben, patting him on the shoulder.

 

He wasn't sure about it anymore. Six months had passed since his father's death, and Ben didn't feel much better. Finally, he had to face the truth: he had a crisis of faith. And the need for sex was just one part of it.

 

Ben could always go to his uncle Lando for a piece of advice, of course. Old Calrissian, one of his parents’ best friends, was an elder in his parish. However, Ben was embarrassed. His father and uncle Lando used to tease him when Ben was younger, and there was no way he could go to old Lando with his problem... That's why today was the first day he missed the old times with Snoke... Old, easier times when he could take a girl, he met in a pub home and fuck her brains out. It was impossible now, and Ben was going insane. He wanted to have sex so badly that he thought he was going to die...

 

"Well, why is this whole sex thing forbidden anyway?!" he was pacing his room now talking to himself. "So many people get married as virgins, just to discover that their spouses can do nothing in bed! So many broken lives!" he fell into the soft chair in the corner of his room. "Was there anything in the Bible at all about sex before marriage?.." he murmured.

 

Of course, there was... That was something he couldn't forget as a Pastor.

 

_”A man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh.”_

 

_Thank you, St. Paul! Couldn't you be less precise?! For example, telling people about how to pray to_ _God properly, but leave their private lives alone... for God's sake?!”_

 

Ben cursed under his breath.

 

Standing up, he crossed the room in three long strides and entered the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard that was the closest to the door. He never drank very much. He didn't want to be one of those pathetic drunken Pastors who drowned their temptations in liquor. But maybe, maybe that could help today. Ben poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip.

 

After he emptied his glass, his boner still hadn’t faded, and Ben had come up with a few new ideas.

 

_Actually, there is_ _no proof that Jesus could write at all! The Apostles went after him and put everything he said on paper! Who knows, maybe Paul, Mark, Luke, and John came up with a plan and decided to add some new ideas that were far from the_ _original? Who knows, for God's sake?! Maybe Jesus said completely different things?! Maybe St. Paul just wanted to have a way to manipulate stupid early Christians?! Maybe... Maybe..._

 

”Maybe He said ”celebrate”, not ”celibate”?!” Ben groaned, putting his leather jacket on and leaving his apartment.

 

And that's how he found himself in a bar many blocks away from his house. No one would know him here. He was an absolute stranger, he could be anyone. The bar was rather crowded, and Ben was perfectly fine with that.

 

_The more, the merrier,_ he thought. Besides, if anyone from his parish walked in, they would be unable to see him in this crowd. Ben sat in the corner of the bar, hidden in shadow from the noisy crowd and started to observe.

 

There were many beautiful girls here. Ben had already forgotten how it was - to spend Saturday nights in pubs, flirting and having useless conversations with women he wouldn't remember in the morning. That wasn't his life anymore. Pastors weren't supposed to live like that, and yet, this was precisely what he was doing at the moment: looking for prey.

 

He spotted a girl in the other corner of the room. She was sexy and was clearly looking for company. She hadn't found any yet, and Ben wanted to hurry up to get to her first, but at that very moment, someone called him.

 

"Hey there, what can I get you?"

 

He turned his head.

 

And froze.

 

She was an angel. Shoulder-length dark hair, bright hazel eyes...

 

_God, does she have freckles?_

 

His mouth went dry. The girl was looking at him, smiling and obviously waiting for an answer. The problem was, Ben couldn’t remember what she had asked him.

 

"I... Um..."

 

"You seem like a whiskey type," she smirked.

 

_Oh, right... She asked me what she could get me... Brace yourself, you moron!_

 

"Um... Yes, whiskey sounds good."

 

"Good!" she grinned, leaving to fetch him a glass. "My name is Rey, by the way," she smiled when she walked back to him. "I am new here, and today's my first shift. I've just moved."

 

Suddenly Ben realized she had an accent.

 

"Are you British?"

 

"I am," when he thought she couldn't smile brighter, Rey surprised him again, laughing softly. "Is my accent that thick?"

 

"Your accent is beautiful," he had no idea where this came from at all. He had been a loverboy once, but now he was blushing like a virgin schoolgirl.

 

Suddenly Ben realized that Rey was no better. She smiled shyly at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"Well, thank you... Are you a regular here?"

 

"Um... No... No... That's my first time here. I just wanted to... try something new..."

 

_I wanted to fuck someone silly, but I will never tell you that._

 

The thought made him frown. He had almost lost an opportunity to meet Rey chasing after a one-night-stand. Ben shook his head. He didn't know anything about Rey. She could be anyone. She could have a boyfriend.

 

The thought made him clench his teeth.

 

"Um... What's your name?" Rey suddenly asked, and Ben realized he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh, sure! I'm sorry. I'm Ben."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Ben!" Rey smiled again, and he was ready to lick the dimples on her cheeks. God, she was sweet... "If you are planning to stay here all alone, I may insist on keeping you company this evening."

 

Oh, he didn't mind it at all.

 

Ben hadn't noticed how the time had passed. Rey served the clients but returned to him every time she was free. They talked about everything and nothing, and when Rey's shift ended, Ben was ready to do anything possible not to let her go.

 

"Well, I'm done for today," she shrugged shyly.

 

"Can I... Can I walk you home?" he murmured hoarsely, hoping for an affirmative answer. She didn't know him, after all.

 

"Sure," Rey smiled brightly, and his heart skipped a beat.

 

They walked in silence before stopping by a house a block away from the bar.

 

"Well... This is my place," Rey smiled.

 

"Oh... Okay," he wasn't okay with that at all.

 

They stood in silence for a minute.

 

"Can I have your number?"

 

"Can I see you again?"

 

They spoke in unison, stammering over their words. They looked at each other and then laughed, blushing. And then, suddenly, Rey took a step towards Ben and kissed him...

 

For a second he was breathless, not realizing what was happening. Rey's lips were soft, and her tongue traced his upper lip, and that was the moment when Ben remembered himself. He opened his mouth and caught Rey's lips, deepening their kiss. He wanted to devour her. She was so tiny in his arms that Ben could easily crush her, and that made the whole situation even more erotic.

 

Erotic...

 

Suddenly, he remembered why he had come to that bar this evening. His boner was back and images of Rey's lean legs that he had been watching the entire evening appeared in front of Ben's eyes. He definitely didn't want it to be a one-night-stand. Maybe he should ask her for coffee first, but the problem was he just couldn't stop.

 

_Well, who said that if we spend one night together, we can't repeat it?_ his traitorous brain assisted.

 

"Do you... Do you want something to drink?" Rey asked into his mouth.

 

"I am dying of thirst," he whispered back hoarsely.

 

Somehow, they entered the house and were now moving up the stairs, risking falling over because their mouths were glued to each other.

 

"Oh, fuck it!" Ben growled, lifting Rey by the ass, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Which floor?"

 

"Third..."

 

She was covering his neck with hot, wet kisses now, and Ben was sure she had already left a hickey. He couldn't care less.

 

"Keys?" he asked, biting her earlobe when they reached the door.

 

"My... back pocket..." she answered breathlessly.

 

He thanked the heavens above him for the opportunity to touch her delicious ass. He would return to it later. They had to enter her apartment first.

 

Ben decided he didn't want to wait until they reached Rey's bedroom. Her kitchen was closer, and Ben turned there, placing Rey on a counter and starting to unbutton her shirt. She wore a lacy bralette, and Ben let out a loud groan, looking at it. She was perfect.

 

"God, Rey..."

 

He didn't give her time to say anything, reaching for her hard nipple that was almost tearing her bralette apart. He bit it lightly and sucked it in together with the fabric of her undergarment. Rey moaned so loudly that he couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside her. NOW!

 

He probably should have thought about eating her out first, but he would go mad if he did. Ben quickly pulled her leggings down and threw them on the floor near them. She was wearing white cotton panties, so tender and pure that it looked like the underwear of a high-school virgin. Ben would come in his pants if he didn't fuck her right now.

 

"Rey, I need to be inside you... Now!"

 

He was already reaching into his pocket for the condom he had bought on the way to the bar, but suddenly he realized that Rey had frozen at his words. Ben stopped.

 

"Rey?" he called. "Rey, what's wrong?"

 

She was watching him, her eyes opened wide, and suddenly Ben realized that they were wet. Rey was crying... _Why was she crying, for fuck's sake?!_ Ben started to panic.

 

"Rey, Rey! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

 

"I... I can't," she sobbed.

 

"Hey, hey, sweetheart," he wrapped her in a hug, trying to soothe her. "It's alright. What's going on?"

 

She sobbed several more times before answering.

 

"I... I am a virgin, Ben," the tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "And... I am... quite religious... And I want to save myself until marriage..."

 

_God, are you kidding me?!_

 

He would laugh at the irony of the situation if he weren't that frustrated. Jesus definitely existed... And He had a terrible sense of humor. Ben took a deep breath.

 

After all, he originally wasn't going to come up to the apartment. He had planned to take her number and ask her out later...

 

"It's okay, Rey," he smiled at her, brushing her tears away. "I understand it and respect it..." she smiled at him hopefully, and he was ready to kiss the floor under her feet again. "I still want to take you out if you don't mind, though..."

 

She shook her head.

 

"I don't mind it at all," she whispered.

 

Ben leaned towards her, catching her lips with his and giving Rey the most tender kiss he was capable of at the moment. She tasted so sweet...

 

"Do you want me to leave now?" he murmured, still kissing her. He wasn't sure he would be able to leave, though.

 

"No," she suddenly whispered. "Can you... Can we... Just kiss? Kissing is not a sin, isn't it?"

 

"No, it isn't," Ben nodded. At least that was something he was sure of, being a Pastor.

 

"We could... We could go to my living room... There is a sofa..." he didn't let her finish, lifting Rey from the counter bridal style and leaving the kitchen. The living room was not that hard to find. Rey's apartment was tiny.

 

The next twenty minutes they spent on her tiny sofa in the living room, and Ben was sure his body would be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. He hadn't been this aroused from simple kissing since high-school, and Rey was clearly driving him insane. Had he not been a Pastor, he would gladly become a pagan to worship her as a Goddess.

 

"Ben," she moaned when his hand brushed over her nipple that was still hidden under her bralette. He couldn't take it anymore...

 

"Rey," he whispered hoarsely. "Can I... Can I take care of you?"

 

"You are already taking care of me," she whispered in surprise.

 

"Yes... No... I just... I won't have sex with you, but please, let me... take care of you..."

 

"Oh..."

 

_Yes, oh..._

 

He was afraid she would refuse him. Ha was worried that she would throw him out of her apartment...

 

"Do it," she suddenly nodded, and Ben thought he had misheard her.

 

"What?"

 

"Well... I guess it's not a sin if you won't... deflower me..."

 

"Oh, right... No, no, it's not!"

 

_Really? Come on, Solo!_

 

She licked on his Adam apple, and for some reason, that felt like the most intimate thing he had ever experienced in his life.

 

Ben reached under Rey's panties, feeling the heat that was emanating from her cunt.

 

And then she palmed his crotch and squeezed it lightly.

 

"JESUS CHRIST!"

 

"Do not take the name of God in vain," Rey half moaned, half cried as his fingers squeezed her clit under the soft fabric of her cotton panties.

 

"I think..." Ben whispered hoarsely, sucking in a piece of skin close to her jawline. "I think, taking His name in vain will be the least of our problems when we face Him..."

 

Rey arched her back, pressing her crotch to his groin and moaning loudly at his ministrations. Ben was still fully clothed, but he almost came in his pants like a fucking schoolboy.

 

_I am going to hell for this..._

 

He was rubbing her pearl frantically, and Rey was crying in pleasure under him. Her hand was inside his pants now, stroking his cock and almost bringing him over the edge.

 

"AAAH!!!" she suddenly cried as her climax finally hit her. She looked divine, and Ben held his breath looking at her.

 

It took her a couple of minutes to come back to her senses, and when she did, he was rubbing her clit again, eager to bring this girl to one more orgasm.

 

"Ben," she moaned hoarsely into his mouth. "I... I don't know... This feels so good... I've never done this before! Oh, my God!"

 

He was delirious.

 

"I want you to come again for me, little one," he murmured into her ear. "I want your cunt to squeeze once again and your body to shiver in my arms... I know your cunt is tiny, kitten! Oh, you have no idea how much I want to be inside you now!"

 

He was definitely going to hell for this...

 

"I want you inside me, Ben," she suddenly whispered, and he almost choked on his dirty words.

 

"Rey..."

 

"I have never done any of this before..." oh God, could he marry her right now and take her, please?! She was perfection! "But... I can't..." suddenly he realized that she was on the edge of tears again.

 

"Hush, hush, baby," he hurried to soothe her, rubbing Rey's clit harder to distract her from any sad thoughts that could be crossing her mind now.

 

"Ben..." she moaned.

 

"Actually, there is a way I could be inside you without making you lose your virginity..."

 

Ben had no idea where this came from, and he was praying to God now that she didn't understand what he had just suggested. Of course, God didn't listen to him...

 

"Whaaaaaat?" Rey tensed in his arms, and he could only hope that she wouldn't punch him too hard.

 

_Yep, offering anal sex was the best idea for the perfect first date, you moron!_

 

"Rey... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to offend you... Please, forget I've ever mentioned it," he begged.

"Let's do it..." she suddenly whispered.

 

For the thousandth time this evening Ben choked on his words.

 

"Rey, you don't have to..."

 

"I want you inside... And... I've never done this before, and I... you are right... This way I won't lose my virginity..."

 

He wasn't sure if the whole sin story worked this way... But... Well, neither Jesus nor St. Paul mentioned anal sex for sure... Truth be told, Ben couldn't care less if either of those guys were comfortable with what he and Rey were doing at the moment. The only person he cared about now was the girl in his arms. And Ben wasn't sure if Rey would like it...

 

Ben had never had anal sex in his life. He was quite experienced, but he had never had an urge to use the backdoor... Never before Rey. But he didn't want to hurt her.

 

"Rey, I'm not sure..."

 

"Please..."

 

Well, his girl didn't make things easier.

 

Ignoring the fact that he had just called Rey his inside his head, Ben kissed her once again.

 

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

 

"I am, Ben, please... I need you."

 

He couldn't deny her anything.

 

Ben turned Rey around, pulling her panties down before finally getting rid of his own jeans. His cock was finally free and was pressing against her ass now.

 

"Rey..." he groaned hoarsely once again, biting her ear. "Are you absolutely sure, sweetheart?"

 

"Ben, please..." she whispered, and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

 

He cupped her cunt first, moaning in bliss at how drenched she was for him.

 

"God, Rey..."

 

She was trembling in his arms, and he couldn't wait for a second longer. Ben used Rey's slick as a lubricant, covering his cock in it. There was plenty of it, and Rey was moaning loudly when Ben palmed her cunt to cover his hand in her wetness.

 

"Jesus, Rey, you are so wet for me, little one! I'm going to make you feel so good, baby!"

 

He hoped so. Anal wasn't something everyone liked, but Ben couldn't care less. Jesus and Paul forgotten, he needed to be inside her. AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

 

"Relax, sweetheart," he whispered into the crook of her neck, spreading the cheeks of her ass apart. They were so fucking soft! Her ass was perfect!

 

Ben's finger found Rey's little hole, and his heart skipped a beat when he felt it squeezing under his finger. She was tiny... Ben hoped he would fit inside at all. He placed himself against her butthole.

 

"Please, Ben... Be gentle."

 

"I will, sweetheart, I will go slowly, honey."

 

And he did. At first, he didn't know if she could take him. Rey was so tiny! But then her little hole started to stretch, letting him in, and Ben started to see stars. She was tight and hot, and her ass was sucking his cock in. Rey hissed, and Ben froze, giving her some time to adjust.

 

"You are enormous," Rey whispered. "Are they all that big?"

 

Ben groaned, covering her neck with wet kisses. He didn't want to talk about other men's cocks. Truth be told, the mere thought about someone else with his girl made him want to kill.

 

"Relax, kitten," he whispered, feeling her shiver at the pet name he had used. "Do you want me to stop? Does it hurt?"

 

"No, please don't stop! It's so big, but... But it feels so good!"

 

He would come soon if she kept talking like that to him with her little voice. He moved further, filling her ass to the brim with himself.

 

"OH, GOD!" they cried out in unison, taking the name of the Lord in vain forgotten.

 

Ben reached for Rey's clit, rubbing it fast, but remaining still inside her, letting his girl have some time to adjust. She was panting heavily, and Ben had never before been anywhere tighter.

 

_You'll be the death of me..._

 

"Can I move now, kitten?" he groaned into her ear.

 

"Please..." she moaned.

 

And just like that, he started to move, almost losing his consciousness every time Rey's little hole sucked him in again. He didn't forget about her clit, and after some time Ben realized that she was moaning in pleasure. Rey liked it!

 

_Thank you, God!_

 

He didn't know if it was God or the devil who helped him enter this beautiful little butthole, but Ben couldn't care less. Rey was perfect!

 

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" he asked, increasing his pace slightly. “Your little hole taking my big cock so well?"

 

"Ye... Yes... Yes, Ben..." she cried out.

 

"I dreamed about taking your pussy, but this is so much better, kitten! My good girl!"

 

"BEN!"

 

Suddenly he felt her butt squeezing him tighter as her cunt clenched around nothing, bringing Rey to her second orgasm this night.

 

"YES! YES, BABY!!!! Come for me! COME WITH MY BIG COCK STUFFING YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS!"

 

"BEN!"

 

He came with a roar, biting Rey's ear, her body trembling in his arms.

 

They spent several minutes coming back to their senses before Ben pulled out carefully.

 

He had to take a shower. They both had to. But both he and Rey were so smashed by what had just happened that none of them could leave the couch at the moment.

 

"Will you stay?" she asked sleepily.

 

"Sure," Ben replied, kissing her softly. "I will."

 

 

The first rays of the sun woke Ben up, and he didn't realize where he was at first. And then it hit him.

His temptations the night before, the bar, Rey...

 

_Rey..._

 

She was sleeping soundly in his arms, her face calm and beautiful. He remembered perfectly well how wanton she looked yesterday, begging him to fuck her butt, and for a second Ben's heart melted at the sight of her calm face. And then it came... The feeling of guilt.

 

He had failed his God. He had used this perfect little woman and almost took her virginity. Virginity she wanted to keep for her husband. He was unworthy!

 

He was a Pastor, for God's sake! He had to be the one to stop it! But he hadn't. Feeling dirty, not from Rey, but from what he had done to her, Ben got off of the couch, trying not to wake Rey up. And then he cursed under his breath.

 

Today was Sunday. Today was Sunday, and he had a service in a couple of hours!

 

Ben looked back at Rey once again. She was so perfect, and he would give everything to just stay with her forever. Now in the soft light of the morning sun, Rey looked even younger than the night before. How old was she? Twenty? Twenty-two? He was thirty, for God's sake! A part of his mind was afraid that she was younger than eighteen, but Ben shoved these thoughts away. That would be too much. He wanted to stay with her so badly, but what could he give her? She was religious, and he was a Pastor ~~,~~ who had had anal sex with her! He would lead her away from God! Rey deserved someone better than him!

 

Picking up his clothes from the floor, Ben snuck away from the apartment.

 

_Fucking sinful coward!_ he thought to himself. _You are a piece of shit, Solo!_

 

 

The service went alright, considering... Ben said the prayers, Ben preached, Ben talked to the flock... People were listening to him, as always. They loved him, and Ben had always been proud of how many people visited his parish... This time, however, he felt like shit. He was talking to these people about God's will, and his hands still smelled like Rey's slick.

 

_Dirty, unworthy bastard! And a coward!_

 

Yes, he was a coward. When he had returned home to change, he was feeling guilty for leaving Rey and not saying goodbye even more than for betraying Jesus' will. She was perfect. Pure little wanton creature... He didn't know how the words "pure" and "wanton" could be used in the same sentence, but with Rey, it was absolutely possible. His cock twitched at the memory of her coming undone with his cock stuffing her ass, and Ben cursed inwardly... Right in the middle of the service.

 

He was so doomed.

 

In the furthest corner of the room, Ben spotted his mother. Leia had always attended the services, but loved to sit in the back. Han had always laughed that his wife just pretended to be listening, and instead she was actually thinking about the main character of her favorite soap opera. Han had passed away, and Leia started to attend her son's services, sitting in the very same spot. Ben had always been happy to see his mother. Always, until today.

 

No matter how witty and sharp-tongued his mother was, she was a good Christian. And she had always pushed Ben to be a better person. And now he definitely knew he wasn't. But there was something else: Leia dreamt about having grandchildren. That is why she brought new girls to meet him almost every Sunday. Ben had gone on dates with some of them to please his mother, but they were just not for him. They were nice, they were pure, and they were good Christians, but still something lacked... Ben sighed heavily. He hoped his mother didn't bring anyone today. He had too much on his plate already...

 

The service ended, and the parishioners started to leave the room, thanking Ben for his work. He managed to fake a smile, saying his goodbyes until he saw his mother.

 

He stopped breathing.

 

There, by Leia's side, stood a woman who Ben was never supposed to see in his parish...

 

"Hello, darling," his mother gave him a warm hug, and he had to lean towards the tiny old woman to let her do it. "Great service, as always! Your father would be so proud of you!"

 

"Thanks, mom..." Ben murmured, not averting his eyes from the woman next to Leia.

 

"Oh, I wanted you to meet someone today. I was at the orphanage I support two days ago, and met this girl there! We helped feed children together, and I asked her to come to my son's service with me," Leia chuckled, and Ben gulped. "Ben, meet Rey Johnson. Rey, this is my son, Ben. He is a Pastor of this parish, as you can probably see."

 

Ben wanted to die.


	2. Unfathomable are the ways of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I love you! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! Don't forget to comment more. I love it so much!
> 
> And I adore my two betas, thank you, darlings!
> 
> Enjoy!

****

 

**In Nomine Patris… Oh, f*cking hell!**

**Chapter 2.**

**Unfathomable are the ways of God.**

 

"Ben, meet Rey Johnson. Rey, this is my son, Ben. He is a Pastor of this parish, as you can probably see."

 

Ben wanted to die.

 

The expressions on Rey's face changed rapidly, and Ben held his breath, keeping his mouth shut, afraid that if he opened it, this girl would punch him in the face. She looked lost at first, confused and hurt, and that tore him apart, but then her face became harsh as she pursed her lips into a thin line.

 

"It's nice to... It's nice to meet you, Rey," he stammered, forcing a smile.

 

Rey squinted at him.

 

 _"It's nice to meet you, REALLY?!"_ her gaze told him, and Ben realized he was doomed.

 

But then, suddenly, she smiled too. Ben could see it was also forced as the image of Rey's sincere smile was engraved on the inner side of his eyelids after last night, but still, she smiled at him.

 

"It's very nice to meet you, _Pastor_ Ben," her smile was way too saccharine and her voice too sweet for his own good, and Ben gulped nervously.

 

Good thing his mother seemed never to notice anything strange in their little exchange.

 

"Look, there’s Amilyn!" she exclaimed, and Ben tensed waiting for what was to come. He knew his mother's methods too well... "I'm going to leave you two here to talk," Leia smiled brightly. "Oh, Ben, Rey is such a wonderful girl! Can you believe that she moved here from England after winning the scholarship from our foundation?!"

 

Of course... The foundation... His mother's family had always been wealthy. Ben's father used to make jokes about how happy he had been to marry into Leia's money. It wasn't true, of course. Han had adored Leia despite the two of them fighting like cats and dogs sometimes. However, Leia Organa-Solo and her brother Luke Skywalker (the surname thing was just too hard to explain) were rich. They were rich, and they were good Christians, that's why they had founded the "Starlight foundation", meant to help children from orphanages all over the world to get scholarships at American colleges. Rey was one of the recipients, and Ben relaxed a bit when he realized that. At least Rey was an adult, and that made things a bit easier. But then Ben tensed again. If Rey had gotten a scholarship from the "Starlight" that could only mean one thing...

 

"Rey is such a brave, wonderful young girl. She has spent her life fighting for a better life! You know how hard it can be, being an orphan!” Leia turned to Rey for a second. “Ben works with kids in our orphanages sometimes, darling!” his mother looked at him again then. “And Ben, now here she is, graduating with honors!"

 

Ben noticed Rey flinched at Leia's mention of her being an orphan. His mother was wonderful, but sometimes she lacked tact. However, his girl braced herself quickly, and Leia didn't notice Rey's distress at all.

 

_Not your girl, you fucking moron!_

Ben tried to smile at Rey softly.

 

"That's worth a lot," he managed to say.

 

"Thank you," Rey murmured through the gritted teeth, squinting at him again.

 

"Oh, you should invite her for a cup of coffee, Ben!" Leia exclaimed, leaving to find Holdo. "Can you believe this grumpy boy is still single, Rey?!" she left chuckling, leaving them standing together. With no one near them.

 

"So, _Pastor_ Ben, huh?!" she hissed at him, pinching his arm very painfully.

 

"Ouch!" he withdrew his hand, rubbing the place where she had pinched him.

 

"I should fucking report you, you pervert!"

 

Ben looked around. Thankfully, there was no one near, but some parishioners were still in the room, and he had to get Rey and himself out of here. Quickly, before his mother could notice from the other end of the room, Ben grabbed Rey by the arm and dragged her towards the door to his office that was not so far from them. Ben left it partially opened, not to raise any suspicions because some parishioners still might notice his actions ~~,~~ but he still closed it a bit to have an opportunity to speak to Rey in private. If she let him, of course, and she probably wouldn't...

 

"Let go of my arm, you bastard!" she exclaimed, coming back to her senses in his office.

 

"Rey, I'm so sor... Ouch!" she pinched him again, and he jumped away from her. "Rey!"

 

"You are a fucking moron, Ben! You are a servant of the Lord, for God's sake! I should report you!"

 

"What?!"

 

"Don't what me! Who knows what you do with young girls in your parish when no one sees you!" She went to pinch him again, but Ben took a step back from her, trying to dodge her arm.

 

"Rey! I'm sorry! Please... STOP!" he caught her hand when Rey jumped on him, obviously trying to scratch his face. He managed to immobilize her for a second, and this beautiful girl was standing in front of him now, panting heavily as her nostrils flared. She tried to move again, but he didn't let her.

 

 

God, was she beautiful!... His traitorous cock twitched again, and Ben felt himself getting aroused.

 

_Oh, Jesus, save me! Not now! It's time to prove you exist, God! Come on!_

 

"Bastard..." she hissed again.

 

"Rey," he hurried to interrupt her. "I promise you, I've never done anything like that since I became a pastor... Yesterday... I lost it yesterday! I was tempted, and I failed to fight it! I was in a bad place, and I wanted... I wanted to feel a bit better. I went to that bar and..."

 

_No, no, don't tell her you wanted to find someone to fuck... Don't do it, Solo!_

 

"And then I met you, and you so destroyed me... You have to believe me, Rey... Please..."

 

She was still panting heavily, but suddenly Ben realized that her eyes were wet... Rey was on the edge of tears.

 

"You were... I destroyed you?..." she whispered.

 

Well, at least he could be candid with her this time.

 

"Of course ~~,~~ I was! Look at you! You are gorgeous and nice and kind! I couldn't take my eyes off of you!"

 

Suddenly two large tears rolled down Rey's cheek. Ben wanted with all his life to wipe them off her face, but then he would have to let her hands go... And that was dangerous.

 

"Why did you leave then?" she sobbed. "You said you would stay, and I woke up all alone in the morning! I almost... After all that we did..." she was crying, and Ben's heart was breaking into pieces.

 

Ben had seen a lot of orphans in his life. He helped Luke and his mother with the "Starlight" kids and he had talked to a lot of children in orphanages. So many of them were brilliant! Fighting the world to have a good life and a good future, they were all strong, and they could handle themselves. But there was one topic that was always hard for them. The topic of people leaving them.

 

Ben knew many of those kids were afraid to get closer to anybody because they were afraid to lose those people. He had hurt Rey immensely…

 

"I've never..." she sobbed again. "I've never done anything like that before... I have never invited a man home, but you... You were so nice, and I felt so good with you that I decided to take a risk. And you... When I woke up alone, I felt so dirty... I thought you left me like I was a slut that you had purchased for the night!" her body was shaking, and Ben couldn't take it. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to her, wrapping Rey into a hug.

 

"Rey, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to leave... But when I woke up and saw you, I remembered that you were religious and that you were keeping yourself for your future husband, and I... I am a Pastor, Rey! How could I look you in the eyes after what I did to you?! I was afraid that I would only lead you away from God. And I... I didn't want it! It's my job to bring people to Jesus, not vice versa!" Rey was still sobbing loudly in his arms. "But I swear to God, leaving you this morning was the hardest thing in my entire life!"

 

He probably sounded too cheesy, but at this moment Ben felt exactly like that. Rey was so warm and soft in his arms. So tiny. He never wanted to let her go.

 

And then she kneed him. Right in the balls.

 

"JESUS CHRIST!" he moaned, folding in half.

 

"Don't take the name of God in vain, you moron!" Rey hissed. "You will tell me anything now to save your perverted ass!"

 

He couldn't breathe. Well, at least Rey's hit helped Ben with his boner. He wasn't sure his cock would be able to get hard ever again...

 

"You know that my butt is still sore since you entered it?! I gave in to sin because of you, you bastard!" she tried to hit him again, but Ben dodged it this time.

 

"Stop it!" he groaned, and Rey froze in place. Ben knew he could be intimidating when he wanted, and this time he had to stop this girl from killing him.

 

"You deserve all of it!"

 

She tried to kick him again, aiming to the most sensitive part of his body, and Ben finally got furious. He was a man, after all!

 

"I said, STOP IT!" he growled, pushing Rey away lightly. He didn't want her to fall, but this woman had to be tamed, so he pushed her away lightly making Rey catch her balance. "You know what, Rey? You were no better yesterday!"

 

"What?!"

 

"You heard me! I was going to take your number and go home when you kissed me!"

 

"You kissed me back!" at least she stopped crying. But, truth be told, Ben didn't know if it was a good thing. This tiny woman was frightening... Frightening and so damn sexy!

_Oh, shut up!_

 

"I did, and you almost ate my face!"

 

"I didn't!"

 

"Oh, you know you did! And you fucking loved it, Rey! Just as much as you loved it when I rubbed your clit and fucked your pretty little ass!"

 

"How dare you! We are in the House of God!"

 

Ben stopped at that. Rey had a point.

 

"I woke up this morning all alone!" Rey took a step towards him and was now looking up at him, her tiny frame emanating murderous heat. "I thought you had used me and left me, and I felt awful! And then your mother called to remind me that I was invited to a parish where her _wonderful_ son was a Pastor! I didn't want to go after everything I did last night, but I decided that I wanted to ask God for forgiveness! And what did I find when I came here?! A MOTHER-FUCKING YOU!!!"

 

"WELL UNFATHOMABLE ARE THE WAYS OF GOD!!!"

 

"OH, SHUT UP!!!"

 

And then his mouth was on her lips. Ben was devouring Rey with even more passion than the day before, and he couldn't stop. She tried to fight him at first, but her eagerness to punch him was quickly replaced by her tongue trying to reach his throat.

 

Rey was bliss. Rey was heaven, and the thought that they were making out in the House of God crossed Ben’s mind quickly but disappeared as soon as his blood left his brain and rushed straight to his cock. Never in his life had a girl aroused him like this.

 

"Bastard," she whispered hoarsely, still kissing him.

 

"I am," he lifted her and carried her to the corner of the room where there was a small wardrobe. Had anyone entered the room Ben would probably be able to hide them behind it... Probably. He couldn't think about it now. "I am, and I'm sorry... And if you gave me a chance..." he was kissing her jawline now, biting it lightly. "I would spend my fucking life making up for what I did."

 

She gasped under his kisses, and Ben thought that his cock would tear his pants apart soon.

 

"And how..." she whispered, panting heavily. "How are you going to make up for it, _Pastor_?"

 

He groaned, sitting her on a small table behind the wardrobe.

 

_Thank God she is wearing leggings! Jesus, I hope you hear me now! Thank you, man!_

 

Ben pulled Rey’s leggings down, gasping lightly at the sight of her toned legs spreading apart in front of him.

 

"Ben..." she whispered, but he didn't let her finish, burying his face in her warm wetness.

 

"Oh, God!"

 

Rey's hand pushed into the wall beside her, and she arched her back, pressing her crotch even closer to his nose. Her scent made Ben delirious, and he lapped at her wet cunt like a mad man.

 

It was a habit of his parishioners to gather together after the service in a room next to the one where the service was usually held. Ben loved these meetings. He had never been into singing himself, but he enjoyed listening to other people sing. They sang, they drank coffee, they talked about God and life. People were already gathering in the room behind the wall now, Ben could hear them. Soon the first chords of a song would sound, and Ben could already hear someone tuning the guitar... And that was the moment Rey moaned.

 

He was eating her out like there was no tomorrow, and his girl obviously adored the process. She was moving her hips rhythmically with every thrust of his tongue, and Ben was fucking her with his mouth, forgetting that the world around them ever existed. However, when Rey moaned, he had to stop for a second.

 

"Sweetheart, you'll have to be quiet, or they will hear us," he murmured hoarsely, looking up at Rey and licking her slick from his lips.

 

"Okay..." she whispered. "Okay... I... I will be quiet..."

 

"Good girl!"

 

She moaned again at his words and Ben became a man possessed. Rey's feet were on his shoulders when he sucked on her clit.

 

"Oh, dear Lord!" people behind the wall sang loudly.

 

"OH, DEAR LORD!!!" Rey moaned.

 

He couldn't take it any longer. Ben felt his cock twitching in his pants, and he just had to unzip his trousers and pull it out. Not stopping suckling on Rey's clit, he started to stroke himself, unable to contain a groan.

 

Somebody could easily enter the room, the door wasn’t even fully closed. Someone could enter and see Rey sitting on the small table with her legs on Ben’s shoulders with his face buried deep in her cunt. He had to stop. He had to stop, put his cock back into his pants and go to the meeting room to sing songs about God. He had to, but he fucking couldn’t.

 

"Oh, God!" people's voices behind the wall started to sing.

 

"OH, GOD!!!" Rey moaned even louder.

 

"That's right, come for me, Rey! Come for me!" he murmured, biting her clit lightly.

 

Suddenly Rey's back arched, and Ben felt her cunt convulsing right under his nose.

 

"JESUS!" Rey cried out.

 

"All hail JESUS!" the parishioners sang.

 

Rey's orgasm hit her hard, and Ben wasn't able to stop himself from coming on the floor below him.

 

_For God's sake..._

 

It took them several minutes to come back to their senses. Both sweaty, they were trying to calm their breathing down. Ben was quiet, and so was Rey. A million thoughts were crossing his mind at the moment. Betraying his God, giving in to sin, being an unworthy Pastor...

 

_Oh, fuck it!_

 

After all, God knew everything! After all, it was God who made him meet Rey! And it was also God ~~,~~ who brought her to his parish giving him a second chance today. Well, God and his mother, but Han used to say that Leia was a weapon in the hands of the Lord sometimes, and now Ben knew why.

 

Standing up and ignoring the pool of his cum on the floor, he pulled Rey closer to himself, wrapping her into a hug again. She was quiet, and Ben realized that she was coping with the same thoughts as he did.

 

"Sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her hair. "Please don't overthink it, kitten."

 

"But... Ben..." she whispered, melting under his touch.

 

"You know, I may be an unworthy Pastor, but what I know is that God always gives us chances... And I am so sorry that I left you today, but I meant every word I said. If you let me, I really want to go on a date with you... And then on another... And on a million more after that..."

 

She gasped quietly.

 

"Will you let me?" he asked, hoping with his all heart that she would.

 

"I... I will, Ben," he could hear her smiling in his arms.

 

Ben pulled back a bit to be able to see her face. Rey was smiling brightly at him, and he gave her the most tender kiss he could.

 

God, he was ready to kiss her like that every day, and he wouldn't be tired of it.

 

Then, suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

 

"Listen, Rey," he frowned, and she looked at him inquiringly. "I told you the truth when I said that I had never done anything like this since I became a Pastor before last night... But if you think... I think I should resign now. I am not suitable for..."

 

"No!" she interrupted him suddenly, and Ben rose a brow at her. "No," she said more tenderly this time. "Actually, your service was wonderful... And... And I think you are meant to be a Pastor... I don't think you should resign. But we probably should be a little bit more... restrained... For a while..."

 

_I don't think I'll manage to be restrained with you around..._

 

But he had to try. He had to try for both of them.

 

"Alright, sweetheart," he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. "I hate to say this, but I think we need to join the meeting..."

"Oh, yes, yes!"

 

Rey hurried to put her clothes back on, and Ben decided that he could clean up the floor later today. Together they left his office and headed to the room where the meeting was in full swing.

 

***

 

 

"We need more candles, Ben!" Leia stated when Ben joined her, sitting beside Leia in the corner of the room.

 

"Oh, right! I have some in my office," Ben wanted to stand up and go fetch the candles, but his mother stopped him.

 

"Oh, just send someone after them. They can't be too far!"

 

"Okay," Ben shrugged. "Hey, Lando!" he called his father's best friend. "Can you fetch us some candles? You know where to find them."

 

"Sure, kid," the old Calrissian waved to him, leaving the room.

 

"So, how do you like Rey?" his mother asked when Lando was out of the room.

 

Rey was talking to Amilyn now, and Ben couldn't avert his eyes from the dimples on her cheeks that appeared every time the girl laughed or smiled.

 

"I like her very much," he murmured.

 

"Well, I hoped that you would after what happened between you two in your office," Leia smirked.

 

Ben froze. Turning his head to his mother, he could feel all blood leaving his face.

 

"Did you... Did you hear us?" he whispered hoarsely.

 

Leia laughed out loud at that. She couldn't stop laughing for a minute, and Ben felt absolutely confused.

 

"Oh, darling," his mother patted his shoulder gently. "No, no, I didn't, relax, boy!"

 

Ben almost fainted, feeling the tension leaving his body.

 

"Then... How did you know?!"

 

"Well, I noticed you were dragging the sweet girl to your office, and then I thought that like father, like son..."

 

"What... What do you mean?..." Ben asked, not really willing to hear the answer.

 

"Oh," Leia sighed dreamily. "I remember your father dragging me the same way into the very same office, you know. I knew I would marry him on that Sunday."

 

"Mom! Oh, for God's sake!"

 

Leia only laughed louder.

 

"I hope you didn't go too far," she suddenly frowned.

 

Ben groaned.

 

"That is actually none of your business, mother, but no! No, I didn't."

 

"Good," Leia nodded, smiling at him brightly. "So, should I bring my mother's ring next time I visit you?"

 

Leia was good at it, at catching him off guard with her questions. Ben opened his mouth just to close it again.

 

 _Should she?_ he thought, and suddenly the thought didn't seem too weird to him.

 

However, Ben didn't have time to answer, because suddenly a loud cry came from his office.

 

"OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

 

Everyone rushed away from the meeting room, Ben followed by his mother and Rey just to find the old Calrissian sitting on the floor by the wardrobe, rubbing his thigh.

 

"Oh, dear, Lando!" Leia sat by his side. "Are you alright? What on earth happened?!"

 

"I fucking slipped, OUCH!" suddenly Leia pinched the old man just like Rey had pinched Ben not so long ago.

 

"Language!" she raised her voice menacingly, and Lando, who was twice Leia's side, almost curled into a ball in fear. Ben's mother could be intimidating when she wanted to.

 

"I'm sorry..." he murmured. "There was a pool of some shi.. of something on the floor, and I didn't notice it!"

 

That was the moment when Ben felt his blood leaving his face...

 

_Oh, JESUS CHRIST!!!_

 

It wasn't the pool of some shit that caused Lando's fall. It was Ben's fucking cum, left after his recent interaction with Rey!

 

 _Come on, God!_ Ben could only growl quietly.

 

"That looks strange..." Leia watched the white liquid on the floor closely, and Ben's ears started to burn. "Oh, God is it..."

"Hand lotion!"

 

The sound of Rey's voice was so sudden that Ben almost jumped from surprise.

 

"What?" Leia squinted at her.

 

"Ben's hand lotion... He... used it when we talked earlier."

 

"Since when do you use hand lotion, Ben?" Leia smirked at him.

 

"My hands are very dry."

 

"Yes, he's been rubbing... this lotion... into his hands... like a madman," Rey supported.

 

"Oh, really? Do you have some more?" Leia asked sweetly. "My hands are also very dry."

 

"I just squeezed out the last drop," Ben hissed through the gritted teeth.

 

"Oh, I’m sure you did," Leia smiled saccharinely.

 

"Well, we all should use our own hand lotion!" Rey pressed.

 

And that's when Ben realized that yes, yes, his mother should bring the fucking ring to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think!


	3. Judge not, that ye may not be judged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I wish you knew how happy you make me with your comments and kudos! Thank you!
> 
> And I also thank my two lovely betas for their help! I wouldn't be able to proceed with this without you two, darlings!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think! I feed on comments :)

****

**In Nomine Patris… Oh, f*king hell!**

**Chapter 3.**

 

**Judge not, that ye may not be judged!**

 

It's been two fucking months. No, no, they were probably the best months in Ben's entire life, but he was still going insane.

 

He agreed with Rey to keep restrained, and they were following this agreement. Ben went to coffee shops with Rey, dated her like a good Christian and a good man, keeping his hands to himself. They went to the movies and walked around Central Park. They even attended a play on Broadway, for fuck's sake, and, truth be told, Ben was absolutely deliriously happy!

 

Rey was wonderful. No, not wonderful, but unimaginably incredible, simply the best for him. She was beautiful and sharp-tongued. She was witty and kind. She knew how to handle herself, and at the same time, she was so fragile sometimes that Ben felt like a knight in shining armor taking care of his girlfriend.

 

His girlfriend.

 

He had started calling Rey that in his head since that Sunday when she had turned up in his parish and he had eaten her out sitting her on a small table by the wardrobe. Leia was still making him blush every time she mentioned that "hand lotion" situation and Ben tried his best to look nonchalant. Rey was always on his side when it came to that. Together they were trying to do their best not to give anything away, and that only made them closer.

 

However, after two months together Ben hadn't ever called Rey his girlfriend out loud. They saw each other every day now, and Ben was sure Rey didn't have anyone else, but he was still too shy to talk to her about the girlfriend thing... Every time he tried, it felt like his tongue was tied in a knot. Ben felt pathetic. He was thirty, and he felt like a fucking schoolboy when it came to talking about his feelings to the woman he loved...

 

_Loved? Oh, Jesus Christ!_

 

Ben had realized he loved Rey eight days after that fateful Sunday. A day before his mother had visited him and left a small black velvet box on a table in his apartment, not saying a word, and Ben had spent the following night staring at it.

 

He had never felt anything like that before, and he felt a bit stupid at how confusing it all was. Truth be told, the thought of marrying Rey as soon as possible didn't seem so weird to him at all. How much time did one need to understand that they'd met the one? Rey was perfect, and just the simple thought of her made Ben's chest swell with joy.

He would visit her from time to time. He never stayed the night, but when Rey's flatmate Finn was away, the two of them spent a lot of time together watching Netflix, talking or just doing their own stuff staying in one apartment. Ben had been worried and jealous at first when he discovered that Rey shared a flat with a guy, but Finn turned out to be gay, and Ben relaxed. Both Finn and his boyfriend Poe had been a bit tense around Ben at first, and Ben knew why.

 

"Don't get me wrong, man," Poe shrugged once. "I know you are a good guy, Rey talks about you all the time, after all! But I was raised in a Catholic family, and when they discovered that I loved men, they abandoned me. They threw me out, and never spoke to me again, and I was just eighteen years old... I have issues with God after that, you know..."

 

Ben understood Poe perfectly well. Homosexuality was an issue in the church, and lots of LGBT people faced the same situation as Poe. Ben was absolutely okay with gay people. Yes, he remembered Sodom and Gomorrah, but he seriously doubted that two people who loved each other sinned even if the person they loved was the same gender.

 

"You know what?" he smiled at Poe. "I know what you mean, but I actually don't think that God gives a damn about whether a person is gay or straight... I stand for that. And if you want, you can come to our parish, and you will be very welcome, I'll make sure of it.

 

Surprisingly, Poe and Finn had indeed come to a service one Sunday. Ben preached about the Love of God that day and about tolerance, and by the end of the service, he had realized that Poe was crying, and so was Finn. Rey was sitting beside them, her face bright from the smile on it.

 

God, he loved her so much!

 

She was so strong and so fragile at the same time. And she was so pure.

 

_And so unbearably sexy, for God's sake!_

 

That night when he was sitting on the sofa in his apartment with his grandmother's ring in his hands, Ben had realized two things. First, he was head over hills in love with Rey Johnson. Second, he would die soon if he didn't fuck her.

 

The need to be inside Rey increased with every minute she spent around him. She loved to hold his hand (giant in comparison to hers) when they were walking around together, and her skin burned Ben's skin like it was made of fire. Ben was rock-hard all the fucking time, and he couldn't take it any longer.

 

He had tried to jerk off, but it quickly stopped helping him.

 

Was two months too soon to propose?

 

Ben knew that his father had proposed to his mother four months after the two of them had started dating. It was a usual thing for Pastors to not wait for too long before proposing.

 

"The temptation is a bitch," his father used to shrug, smiling at Ben. "But, you know, I've never regretted marrying your mother. She still makes me happy every day. I knew I would marry her the moment she spoke to me."

 

Ben had never understood how that could work for him. Never before Rey.

 

And just like that, the ring was burning in his pocket every day now, and Ben didn't even know how he could approach the subject.

 

 _Maybe that's because all my blood left my brain and rushed to my fucking cock!_ He groaned inwardly, adjusting his member inside his pants, looking at Rey who was sucking on a popsicle as the two of them were walking around the Coney Island fair.

 

Rey had told Ben she'd never been here, so he just had to show her around. And she had asked him to buy her the damn popsicle!

 

Ben could hear God laughing at him from above. He frowned at the skies.

 

"Hey, Earth to Ben!" Rey laughed, wrapping her hands around his arm, the popsicle still in her mouth. "Lost you for several minutes here!"

"Sorry," Ben murmured, kissing Rey on her forehead and trying to not look at the frozen treat. "Just thought about something... from work."

 

Rey raised his brow at him, and Ben decided to change the subject.

 

"Do you want to go to the movies? We could watch the new "Avengers" if you want?"

 

He didn't know how he was so lucky, but Rey adored Marvel comics. They'd spent a lot of time discussing it during the meetings in the parish.

 

"Do you think God is okay with us discussing the Scandinavian gods in his house?" Rey had smirked this morning.

"Oh, I think He's fine with it just as He's fine with my constant hard-on," Ben murmured, and Rey blushed crimson.

"You know what?" she suddenly asked, moving closer to Ben and whispering into his ear. "Your constant hard-on is all I can think about lately..."

 

And that was the moment she fucking licked his earlobe! Ben had almost come undone...

 

"Rey..." he whispered hoarsely, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his girl's dirty action. Everyone seemed to be occupied... "Kitten, you have to stop tempting me if you want me to keep restrained."

 

Rey giggled, and his cock twitched at the sound.

 

"Oh, I wouldn't dare, Pastor," she smirked.

"Rey!" Ben almost growled.

"Okay-okay!" she laughed, patting his arm. "Will you take me to Coney Island today?"

 

And here they were, standing in line to enter the movie theater. The "Avengers" were sold out, so Ben bought two tickets to a romantic comedy. Both he and Rey rolled their eyes at the description, but there was no other option, so they decided to give it a try.

 

Truth be told, Ben didn't give a damn about the movie, but spending 90 minutes in a dark room, with Rey tucked under his arm was an attractive idea.

 

The movie was rubbish, but they didn't notice it. Ben was eating Rey's face now, and she had long since moved from her own seat into his lap. They hadn't been this close since that Sunday in the parish, and Ben was a man possessed now. Rey was rubbing over his crotch, her hands wrapped around his neck, and he had to muster all his willpower not to moan loudly.

 

Good thing the cinema was almost empty. There were just two old ladies, sitting two rows ahead of Ben and Rey, and they didn't seem to pay the couple any attention.

 

"Rey, sweetheart," Ben almost pleaded.

"Ben, I miss you so much all the time..." her whisper was hot on his cheek. "I... I know that's not right. But I... I dream..."

"What do you dream about, kitten?" his voice couldn't be hoarser than now, his throat was absolutely fucking dry.

 

Rey licked the column of his neck, and Ben thought that his cock would explode right now.

 

"I dream about you filling me with your cock... I dream about your tongue on my clit..."

"Jesus!" that was probably too loud.

"Shhh!" one of the women who was sitting two rows ahead turned to them for a second, hushing them annoyingly, and for a moment Ben was fucking happy it was so dark in the room. They almost got caught.

"You'll have to be quiet, Pastor," Rey whispered into his ear, and Ben shivered under her.

"You are not making it easier, little one," he answered back. "You were telling me about your dreams as far as I remember..."

"Oh, yes, Pastor... I still can't forget how good you made me feel when you filled my little butthole to the brim with your giant cock..."

 

This time Ben had to bite his tongue not to cry out loudly.

 

"Rey," he bit her collarbone that was showing from under this naughty woman's shirt. "If you want me to keep restrained, you'll have to stop it. I don't think I will be able to jerk this boner off, and my dick hurts all the time because every time you are around, I want to tear your fucking cunt apart with it... And I am more than ready to burn in hell for that!"

 

He heard Rey gasping above him.

 

"So... You missed me too?" her hot breath burned his cheek.

"You have no idea, kitten..."

"Good."

"Good?"

 

Suddenly, Rey returned to her seat and wrapped her arms around his.

 

"I remember you telling Poe that God didn't give a damn about whether a person is gay or straight... Well, I believe He doesn't give a damn about something else..."

 

And just like that Rey's hand was on the zipper of his jeans, pulling it down. Ben only had enough time to gasp when she released his cock, and it was now standing proudly as Rey wrapped her little hand around it.

 

"Rey..." he gulped. "Oh, God... We... We shouldn't..."

"Shut up!" she whispered hoarsely before leaning to the top of his erected cock.

 

Rey obviously didn't know how to proceed. Her delicious mouth was small, Ben knew, and his cock... Well, it could be considered large... Very large, truth be told. Ben would be proud of it if pride weren't a sin. Oh, okay, he was very proud of his size!

 

Rey moved closer, and Ben could feel her hot breathe over the head of his cock. He held his breath.

 

And then Rey licked him...

 

 _Jesus, take the wheel!_ Ben's eyes rolled into his skull from the sensation. It was short, but the realization that his little girl was licking his dick in the middle of the movie theater made Ben almost cum right there right now.

 

He was sure that his pre-cum was already covering the head now, and Rey probably tasted it at the moment.

 

 _Please, God, let her like it!_ Ben pleaded before remembering himself. It was definitely not okay to ask God for that!

 

And then Rey opened her mouth and sucked him in, and Ben thought that he had already died and gone to heaven...

 

He knew perfectly well she hadn't ever done this before. However, Rey was trying her best, and it felt like a fucking Christmas! Unconsciously, he put his hand on her nape, pressing lightly. Rey gagged but never stopped, and Ben almost came undone. His cock twitched, and Rey moaned quietly.

 

"Jesus..." he whispered. Her moan was full of pleasure…

 

_She likes it! Oh, God, thank you, thank you! Oh, fuck, that felt so good!_

 

Ben’s thoughts were a bit fuzzy now, and Rey was moving quicker, and when Ben thought it was impossible to make him feel better, Rey palmed his balls, squeezing them lightly.

 

"Oh, God!" he wasn't able to keep quiet this time, as his release hit him and he was now spilling himself into her mouth, almost losing consciousness at the sensation of Rey sucking him dry. She didn't even hesitate to swallow.

 

It was a good thing that she still had her head pressed to his groin because one of the women from two rows ahead had clearly heard him. The old hag had turned to them and squinted, and Ben had to muster all his willpower all over again to keep the nonchalant expression on his face.

 

God was it hard!

 

Rey was still, but Ben's cock was in her mouth, and her tongue was twirled around his now softening length. Finally, the old woman turned away, and Ben removed his hand from Rey's nape.

 

"Kitten..." he had difficulty speaking now and decided just to pull her closer, kissing her desperately and starting to get aroused again feeling himself on her tongue. His cock was still out of his pants, and Ben could feel it beginning to get erect again.

"I think you lost something..." Rey whispered.

 

And then suddenly she handed him a black velvet box...

 

The world stopped turning for Ben when he realized that his grandmother's ring fell from his pocket while Rey was sucking his dick so eagerly... He took the box from her hands.

 

"Rey..." Ben whispered, and suddenly he realized that she was smiling at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Rey, I love you so fucking much... You have no idea how much!" he was jabbering, still having problems with pulling his words together. Rey was sobbing now, and Ben wrapped her into a bear hug, her tiny frame so fragile in his giant arms. "I know it's just been two months... But I know I don't want anyone else... Please... Will you marry me?"

 

Suddenly Ben realized that he was still sitting with his cock out of his pants in the middle of the cinema. He rushed to hide his member, trying to no avert his eyes from his girl, and Rey giggled at his action, her eyes still wet.

 

"Could we be more ridiculous?" she grinned.

"I am ridiculous. You are gorgeous, Rey," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We have never even spoken about whether we were an official couple," she whispered. "I was so afraid to ask you."

"I know," Ben frowned. "I was worried you would refuse me."

"So you decided to buy me a ring?" she chuckled.

 

Ben was getting nervous. Rey still hadn't answered his question.

 

"Well, technically, this is my grandmother's ring... But, yes, yes, I did," he gulped.

 

And then Rey kissed him soundly.

 

"I love you so much, Ben... Of course, I will marry you," he was so happy he couldn't fucking breathe.

 

_Okay, Jesus! Okay, now I know you are definitely a good guy!_

 

Ben's legs were wobbly as they were leaving the cinema. He was pressing Rey tightly to himself when one of the women who had been sitting two rows ahead walked up to them.

 

"Your behavior is unacceptable!" she snapped. "What's the world coming to? Who would have thought?! Talking at the cinema?!"

 

Ben could feel Rey starting to shake from uncontrollable laughter under his arm.

 

God, he loved her so damn much!

 

"You know what?" he snapped back at the old lady, pulling Rey away. "JUDGE NOT, THAT YE MAY NOT BE JUDGED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it???


	4. Honor thy father and mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, guys, for your great comments! I love-love-love-love them!
> 
> And I also thank my two darling betas for their help with this! I hope you'll enjoy!

**In Nomine Patris… Oh, f*cking hell!**

**Chapter 4.**

**Honor thy father and mother.**

 

If Ben had thought that the proposal would change things with his hard-on, he was absolutely wrong.

 

No, no, he felt happy! He felt deliriously happy, he felt like flying, he felt like the Sun was shining only for him and Rey, but the number of questions that were crossing his mind was overwhelming.

 

The First thing he did after they left the cinema was to kiss her passionately on the lips as if his life depended on it, but then more complicated thoughts started invading his mind.

 

How long was one supposed to wait before taking his woman to the church after a proposal? Was one week enough? God, one week was too long to wait! It was too long to wait, considering how sweet her tiny tongue tasted in his mouth when Rey was sitting next to him in the Ferris wheel cabin fifteen minutes after they had left the cinema.

 

"I love you," he murmured for the thousandth time that evening, pressing one more kiss to the corner of Rey's mouth.

 

"I want to marry you today," she voiced his hidden thoughts suddenly.

 

Ben smirked, pressing his forehead to hers.

 

"Such an impatient kitten," he chuckled.

 

"Oh, don't tell me you aren't as impatient as I am, Pastor," she smirked, squinting in pleasure, palming his crotch and biting her lip wantonly.

 

Ben groaned.

 

"Kitten, have mercy..." Rey sighed at his words and then frowned, pulling away slightly.

"You are right. We can't marry tomorrow... Your mother will kill us."

 

_Right... His mother._ Ben almost groaned thinking about Leia Organa.

 

He was sure his mother would do everything possible to make a mind-blowing feast for the whole fucking city out of their wedding, and Ben didn't want his wedding to blow his mind. He wanted something peaceful and sweet. And all he needed was Rey. Rey and no one else. Maybe also his parishioners, but he knew perfectly well that his mother wouldn't stop once she started to send out the invitations. And she would be the one to send them out - Leia Organa would never let them plan anything on their own. Ben loved his mother, he really did. But this time he wanted to avoid her intervention.

 

Ben and Rey had visited the courthouse the following day to get a license, but now, four days after the proposal, they had neither come up with the dat e  ,  nor told Leia about the upcoming wedding, and keeping his hands to himself was starting to become the most complicated issue Ben had ever had in his life. They had decided to get married as soon as possible, but everything was booked. Rey was getting more and more upset every day, and Ben's cock was constantly hard, making him grumpier than usual. They had to figure something out, and, finally, Ben had come up with a plan.

 

It was Thursday, and he and Rey had agreed to meet in their favorite coffee shop across the street from the parish. As always, as soon as his girl entered the room, the whole world sparkled with colors. And his hard-on became even harder, but Ben had already gotten used to the constant ache in his groin.

 

"Hey!" Rey breathed, kissing him on the lips lightly. Ben knew she would gladly sit on his lap now, but they were in public, and everyone knew him here, so they had to be careful.

 

"Any good news?" she asked hopefully.

 

"I rechecked the courthouses," Ben frowned for a second. "No dates are available for at least two months. Everything is booked. It seems the whole city is going to marry each other!"

 

"Damn bastards," Rey smirked, and Ben was ready to kiss her to death for how much better she made him feel. "Come on, darling! Maybe we should just be patient," Rey squeezed his hand tenderly. "All is as God wills it, after all."

 

Ben frowned for a moment.

 

_Shouldn't I be the one to say these words to her?..._

 

He brushed the thought off.

 

“Maybe, but I actually have a plan," he smiled, looking at a broad smile that was spreading over Rey's face now. "My uncle, Chewie... Charles, but everyone calls him Chewie, don't even ask me why, kitten... He is a Judge. I haven't spoken to him in ages, and last time we spoke he was mad at me for leaving my parents..."

 

Ben stopped himself, seeing his bride frown. He had told Rey about Snoke, of course, and Rey had been a bit terrified. But what had surprised Ben the most was the fact that his girl hadn't been terrified of him, but by what had happened _to_ him. He was ready to kiss the ground under her feet after that. No one had ever been this understanding of him before... However, his story had hurt Rey a bit, and now Ben didn't want to spoil his sunshine's mood with those memories.

 

"Whatever," he kissed her hand. "I haven't seen Chewie in ages, but he was my father's best friend. Before my father had become a Pastor, they had a business together... Chewie was not a Judge back then, he was still in college, and my father and he... Well, let's say... they... weren't good Christians..."

 

"Oh, God!" Rey shook her head. "Don't tell me your father..."

 

"Hadn't always been a good Pastor," Ben smirked. "No, no, don't get me wrong. He had changed before he opened his parish. But his youth was... rebellious, to say the least..."

 

"Okay," Rey squinted. "So what are you suggesting?"

 

Ben took a deep breath. What he was going to offer to his girl was not good. It wasn't good at all, primarily because Ben was a Pastor in a Protestant parish... But he wanted to marry this girl so badly...

 

"Chewie always loved money... After my father had become a Pastor, their relationship cooled a bit because Han wasn't good with what Chewie was doing... But they remained friends... And as far as I am concerned, Chewie is still the same..."

 

"Ben," Rey frowned worriedly this time. "What do you want to do?"

 

"I want to get us married."

 

Rey's frown deepened.

 

"Ben... Do you want to..."

 

"To pay Chewie a visit and to give him… a conciliatory gift... For how much I hurt him when I left my parents..."

 

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed, and he had to look around to see if someone was watching. "You want to fucking bribe a Judge!"

 

"Rey!" Ben had to raise his voice a bit to make her speak quieter. "I just want..."

 

"No, no, I don't want to hear it!" she rose from the table, pulling away from him. "I can't believe it! What on Earth are you talking about?!" She was furious and was already rushing towards the exit. Ben's heart dropped in his chest as he hurried after her.

 

"Rey, stop!"  H e grabbed her by the hand. "Please, darling!"

 

She turned to him, her eyes wet from tears.

 

"Rey," Ben whispered desperately. He was so terrified at this moment!

 

Ben was a Pastor, but right here, right now he didn't care about being a bad servant of God. What worried him the most was the fact that Rey looked disappointed. She was disappointed in him...

 

"Rey, I am so sorry... I was wrong, forgive me... Please..." he reached for her, praying to God whom he had obviously offended that she gave him her hand.

 

Rey sobbed, looking at him, and then rushed towards his broad frame and pressed her nose into Ben's chest.

 

_Okay, thank you, Jesus! I got you!_

 

"Honey," he whispered, kissing the crown of Rey's head. "I'm so sorry..."

"We are both such a mess..." she sobbed louder this time, and Ben had to pull her closer. "We are no t  good Christians... We didn't have sex, but you fucked my butt, and then ate me out, and then I sucked your cock!"

 

Thank God she was talking into his chest now... Thank God... Because otherwise, he would have problems coping with his facial expression s . He knew Rey felt guilty, he got it. But her tiny little mouth pronouncing these words made Ben's cock so hard that he was probably pale now because all his blood left his face and rushed straight to his groin.

 

_Pull yourself together, you moron!_

 

Rey was upset, for fuck's sake! He could live for fifteen minutes without thinking about fucking her brains out behind the nearest corner, couldn't he?! Ben took a deep breath and concentrated on his fiancé’s sobbing frame in his arms.

 

"I know, Rey, I know, honey. I'm sorry."

 

"No, no, don't be!" she wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault..."

 

"Rey..."

 

"Well, it's not entirely your fault!" Rey pressed. "I've been... I've been tempting you," she whispered.

 

_Oh, yes, yes you were..._

 

Ben had to imagine old Lando Calrissian in a bikini to make his cock soften a bit, but Rey didn't stop.

 

"I mean," she sobbed again. "I dream about your cock all the time, and about how hard it was inside my butt and about how deliciously sore I was in the morning, and about you sucking on my clit in that room inside your parish..."

 

_OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!! ARE YOU HAVING FUN NOW, GOD?!_

 

"REY!" Ben had to stop her. He had to stop her. Otherwise, he would explode right here, right now. His girl was looking at him inquiringly, clearly not realizing what had caused his outburst. "Rey," he asked softly, trying not to sound like if he was pleading. "Let's go home. I'll make you a cup of coffee, and we will talk."

 

_Oh, I will need something stronger than coffee... Oh, fuck..._

 

He had to try. He had to fight the temptation. He had to do it for both of them.

 

"We can wait. There's nothing wrong with waiting. We have a license now. We just need to schedule the closest date possible, that's okay..." He assured, watching his girl smiling at him weakly and nodding.

 

_Brace yourself, the jerk off time is coming... Again..._ he thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the skies.

 

 

Rey had never been to his place before. It had been their mutual agreement. Ben had assumed that it would be hard for them to stay restrained if they went to his place. After all, even when Finn and Poe had been away, there had always been a possibility that they would come back any time, and that had helped Ben to keep his hands to himself. This time, however, Rey was so distressed that he had just invited her to his apartment and she had just nodded in agreement. And now Ben thought that it had been the biggest mistake in his life.

 

"Wow, your place is huge..." Rey whistled, walking around his living room and sipping on her cup of coffee.

 

She was right, it was. However, all Ben could think about right now was how gorgeous she looked, standing in the middle of his apartment.

 

"It's all yours," he murmured hoarsely, not realizing what he was saying.

 

"What?..." Rey's eyes were like two saucers now.

 

Well, it was true, wasn't it? This beautiful girl was about to become his wife, and he wanted to give her everything he had. Moreover, Rey's current apartment was more or less okay, but Ben had been on the edge of dragging her along with him and never letting her enter that wardrobe of a place ever again when he saw it for the second time several days after their fateful meeting in the parish. Rey was a bit angry with him afterwards, because the apartment was the first thing she and Finn had been able to afford for themselves. They had been studying together, and this rat hole was their first achievement. Ben had to come to terms with this, but he was at least keeping her fridge full of food now. Rey had tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t let her. She had been living on Mac and cheese alone, and he wouldn't have it. His girl had to eat properly, end of story! However, he dreamt about the day when he would give her her own key to their apartment, and she would finally move in... As his wife.

 

"Well," he shrugged, not averting his eyes from her beautiful form. "We will live together after the wedding, I suppose... And I want to share everything I have with you. We can talk about it later, I have a spacious room, and we can make an office for you there, and..."

 

He was stopped by her lips crushing onto hi s . Rey had to jump, wrapping her legs around his waist, and Ben caught her. Now he was holding her by her ass, and all his thoughts had left his mind.

 

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth. "Ben, I love you so much."

 

"Sweetheart," he whispered hoarsely, trying to form words into sentences.

 

What did he want to say? That they needed to keep restrained? That they had to stop?

 

If the devil worked fast, he was obviously on a roll this time. Ben couldn't stop. Ben wouldn't stop.

 

And just like that, he carried Rey to a large sofa that was standing in front of the TV in his living room, putting the girl on her back and intending to cover her tiny body with his bigger one.

 

Ben loved how petite Rey looked under him. He couldn't get rid of the memories of that night when he fucked her butt in her apartment. However, Rey had other plans this time. She sat on her knees and pulled Ben down, making him lay on the sofa and placing herself above him, kissing him fiercely. He was absolutely fine with that.

 

Her little hands were everywhere, roaming Ben's body under the fabric of his shirt, and Ben decided that it was better to get rid of the useless piece of cloth. He was lying under her half-naked now, moaning in delight as Rey pulled her own shirt off, and he could feel the touch of her bare skin o  n  her stomach. They were kissing again, and Ben was delirious, reaching for the button of Rey's trousers.

 

She didn't fight him. Instead of that, Rey lifted her body a bit to help him pull the trousers down, pulling her knickers along with them. Rey had already gotten rid of the bra, so now she was lying above him absolutely naked. Ben gasped. She was so beautiful...

 

They weren't thinking about sins or God anymore. Everything that mattered now was the two of them, panting heavily, lying on the sofa in the middle of his apartment. Ben's jeans were still on, and he was rock-hard. However, when Rey reached for the zipper, he stopped her. She looked at him, frowning inquiringly.

 

"I want you to sit on my face," he grumbled.

 

Rey gasped, unsure of what to do now.

 

Ben would never understand how she managed to remain so pure even in situations like this.

 

"Come here, kitten," he pulled her closer, placing himself under her cunt. Her wet pussy was glistening above him, and Ben realized that the beauty of it was the best proof of God's existence. Rey lowered herself, sitting on his face...

 

Ben could feel her back arching as his tongue entered her tiny little hole, his hands gripping her butt.

 

"BEN!" she cried out when he sucked harder on her clit, her slick covering his whole face. He lapped at her cunt again, drinking in her juices. "Please, Ben, I need a bit more," she whispered.

 

Ben couldn't deny her anything. Carefully, as if he was afraid to break her, he inserted one finger into her pussy. He hesitated, still afraid to deflower his girl, so he stroked carefully, not going too far and adding some more pressure to her clit.

 

"Oh, yes! YES!" Rey was gushing now, her pussy clenching around his fingers, and Ben was sure he had just seen God.

 

He could spend his life with his face between her legs. However, when Rey came back to herself, she surprised him even more.

 

"Stay still," she murmured, turning above him so that her head was on the level of his crotch now. "I want you to do what you did again," she added, unzipping his jeans and lowering her head to his hard cock that was standing proudly now, freed from its prison.

 

It had taken Ben several seconds to realize what Rey was going to do... What they both were going to do. However, he remembered himself when her tiny tongue twirled around the head of his cock.

 

"Oh, Jesus!" he breathed, pulling Rey's pussy closer to his mouth. And that was the moment she almost swallowed him whole.

 

He was still too big for her, but Rey was so eager, and Ben almost came undone, hearing her gag. He was eating her cunt now, trying to drown in her slick, covering his face with it. His eyelashes, his brows, his goatee, everything was covered in his little girl's juices, and he forgot himself, lapping on her and fucking Rey with his tongue, lost in the sensation of her little mouth, sucking his cock. She was licking him too, going from his balls up to the head, and sucking him in afterwards.

 

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Ben could see their reflection in the black screen of the TV. Rey's perfect form above him, both of them in the ideal 69-position. He came so hard...

 

Rey was drinking him in, and Ben bit on her clit and that was the moment she followed him, her pussy clenching above his face, her gush pouring out of her. Rey fell on him, as her climax went on. Still lying above Ben, she was licking his softening cock tenderly.

 

"Call your fucking uncle..." he suddenly heard her murmuring.

 

***

 

Chewie had aged. Ben hadn' t seen him for so many years, and now the sight of his uncle's silver mane and wrinkles made his heart clench. Chewie probably wasn't a good Christian, but Han had always loved this man. Ben's uncle was loud and massive. He reminded him of his father so much...

 

However, Ben's bittersweet sadness was quickly replaced by annoyance as Chewie grinned at him, squinting slyly.

 

"So, Benny-boy," he smiled wider. "You want to get married as soon as possible, and you came to me with your... _little_ gift?"

 

_Little? Since when did an envelope with $10,000 in cash considered a little gift?!_

 

Once again Ben was happy to be a Protestant Pastor. He was allowed to do business, and Ben was good at investing his money. Rey had noticed how large his apartment was, but she had no idea how much money was stored in his bank accounts. She would be surprised.

 

However, Ben had always been careful with spending his fortune, and now, sitting in a small coffee shop with his uncle, he didn't feel like $10,000 was a small amount of cash. This whole situation went against all his principles. He was bribing a Judge, for God's sake! God couldn't be good with this! But Rey was worth it, so Ben gritted his teeth and forced a smile, looking his uncle into the eyes.

 

"This envelope is nothing more than a conciliatory gift, uncle Chewie," he shrugged. "I made amends with everyone but you, after I had come back from Snoke... And the last time I saw you we were at dad's funeral, and it wasn't a good time to talk..."

 

"It was actually the best time to talk, kid!" Chewie hissed. "Funerals are made to make amends!" he took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself down. "Whatever boy... Do you want to tell me that this," his uncle waved the envelope in the air. "Has nothing to do with this little request of yours?"

 

"That is just a coincidence," Ben insisted. "I just thought..."

 

"Did you knock her up?" Chewie suddenly asked.

 

"What?..."

 

"Did you knock her up and are you afraid now that someone in your parish will know about it?"

 

God, this didn't go as Ben had planned it...

 

"No! No, uncle Chewie! It's not like that! You have to believe me! Rey is still a virgin, she..."

 

"Rey?" Chewie's face softened a bit when he heard Ben's girl name.

 

"Yes," thinking of her, Ben smiled uncontrollably. "She is precious..."

 

Chewie sucked on his lower lip, looking at the younger man thoughtfully.

 

"You really love her, don't you?" he finally smirked.

 

Ben frowned for a second. H e  had never been someone with whom Ben liked to share his private life information. But still...

 

"Yes," he finally nodded. "Yes, I do. Very much."

 

"Is your mother against her or what? Why the rush? Why didn't Leia contact me herself? You could ask her, you know, we are still talking... Oh, God," Chewie's eyes widened. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

 

"No, no, I didn't..." Ben shook his head, sighing. "Mom loves Rey. We just wanted... We didn't want..."

 

"God, man, do you want me to do it behind Leia's back?! For God's sake, boy! Do I look like someone who wants to commit suicide to you?!"

 

"Uncle Chewie..."

"Oh, no, no, boy! Your mother can be a monster! You should tell her and then come back to me! Yes, she'll probably need some time to prepare your wedding, you know how that woman loves throwing parties! You'll have to wait for a month or two, but..."

 

"I can't wait!" Ben exclaimed.

 

Several heads turned in their direction, and Chewie had to raise a hand at him in a calming gesture.

 

"I can't wait," Ben repeated calmer. "I won't make it..."

 

"God, boy," Chewie smirked, interrupting him. "She must be hot..."

 

Well, his uncle was hard to trick...

 

"You have no idea," Ben lowered his head, closing his eyes for a second. "You have no. Fucking. Idea..."

 

Chewie laughed out loud at that.

 

"Oh, Jesus!" he exclaimed. "Like father, like son!"

 

"I don't even want to know what you mean, do I?" Ben murmured.

 

Chewie was choking with laughter, and Ben finally lost it.

 

"Will you help me or not?!" he hissed. "Because if not, I swear to God, I will buy a ticket to Vegas and take Rey there, the parish be damned!"

 

"Relax, kid!" Chewie frowned. He looked at Ben once again thoughtfully. "Okay, I will help," the old man finally said.

 

"Will you?" Ben probably sounded more hopeful than he had intended.

 

"I will," Chewie smirked. "After all, I was so touched... by your gift..." the envelop e  disappeared in the inner pocket of Chewie's jacket. "Come to my court tomorrow at eight. We don't usually wed people before noon, but I will make an exception for you."

 

"Oh, God... Thank you, uncle Chewie!" at this very moment Ben was ready to give the man the second envelope if he had asked him.

 

"Oh, come on, kid," the old man smirked, patting his breast pocket. "We are almost a family, after all..."

 

***

 

Ben hadn't slept that night. He and Rey agreed to meet at the court in the morning. No suits or anything, just casual outfits. He would marry her naked if that meant he could do it sooner. Surprisingly, dark circles under his eyes didn't look so bad in the morning. It was probably his happiness that made him look better. Ben was so happy!

 

He was running down the corridor of the court to where Chewie's office was. Ben felt like he was flying. He would marry his girl today!

 

Opening the door with a broad smile on his face, Ben wasn't expecting what happened next, because the moment he entered the room, he was hit right in his solar plexus with something heavy.

 

Folded in half, Ben looked up, gasping for air. His mother was looking down at him furiously, rubbing her fist. Behind Leia's back, Ben saw Chewie looking at him astonished and Rey who was now sobbing in the corner of the room.

 

"You are in so much trouble, young man..." Leia hissed, taking a menacing step towards him.

 

Ben still couldn't breathe properly.

 

Oh, yes... Yes, he was...

 

"Honor thy father and mother, kid," Chewie smirked. "Honor thy father and mother..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Turn the other cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, guys... First of all, there is some Chewie/Leia in this chapter, and I don't want to add them to the listing of pairings, so be prepared.
> 
> And I thank my darling betas for their help with this story! This chapter is rather long, but I hope, you'll enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you, everyone, who leaves comments an kudos! Please, let me know, what you think! Enjoy, ya all!

****

 

**Chapter 5.**

**Turn the other cheek.**

 

His mother looked deadly, but the first thing that Ben did was to walk towards Rey and take his girl into his arms. Rey's shoulders were shaking as she sobbed, and Ben kissed the crown of her hair, trying to soothe her a bit. It was easier said than done. Leia Organa was watching them intently, squinting. Ben was 30 years old, he was a grown-up man, but he was abso-fucking-lutely terrified under the gaze of this tiny, furious woman. He gulped. Behind Leia's back, Chewie was smirking at him.

 

 _Fucking bastard..._ Ben mouthed, hoping that Chewie would understand him.

 

The old man obviously did as he patted his breast pocket, letting Ben see the corner of a white envelope. The very same envelope Ben had given him the day before.

 

 _Conciliatory gift,_ Chewie mouthed back, shrugging and grinning wider.

 

_Burn in hell, you fucking beast!_

 

"What on Earth were you both thinking?!" Leia hissed, pulling Ben out of his soundless conversation with Chewie.

 

"Mom..."

 

"Don't mom me!" For a second, Ben thought that Leia and Rey looked a bit alike when they were mad. "I was drinking my fucking smoothie last night when Chewie called me, telling me that my son was going to get married without telling me! What were you thinking?!"

 

"Smoothie?" Ben was so lost, that for some reason the only thing he noticed was that stupid little detail.

 

"Yes! My doctor told me that I need it to fucking live longer! And I swear, the moment I heard the news, I thought that dying would be nicer than seeing my son getting married behind my back!"

 

"Mom..." God, he felt so guilty now! Good thing Leia Organa was too mouthy and fierce for her own good, because the guilt in Ben's chest faded, being replaced by something else entirely at Leia's next words. "But then," she went on. "Then I thought that I should kill you first, you little prat! And you know what, Benjamin? I would gladly burn in hell for that!"

 

Rey was sobbing louder now, and Leia noticed it too.

 

"Oh, and you, girl!" she scolded. "I am so disappointed!"

 

"I am... I am sorry!" Rey cried, and Ben couldn't take it any longer.

 

"Mom!" he interrupted harshly. "Stop it!"

 

At the moment he couldn't be happier about the fact that his mother hated it when someone interrupted her. Leia switched to him immediately, leaving Rey alone.

 

"And why is that, boy?!" his mother took a menacing step towards him. "Why should I stop if my son preferred to keep me in the dark concerning his wedding?!" Leia squinted. "Is she pregnant?"

 

"Mom!"

 

"Mrs. Organa!"

 

Rey's face was absolutely wet, and her tears wouldn't stop. Ben was desperate to stop this execution that his mother was performing on both of them, but Leia was unstoppable.

 

"Oh, don't give me this! You are sleeping with her, aren't you, Ben?! Such a good Pastor you are! Don't you think I would know sperm when I see some on the floor?!"

 

At that Leia stopped, and deadly silence hung in the air of the room.

 

Ben's mother had obviously realized what she had said, and was now looking for the right words to fix the situation. Chewie stood, his face crimson, and Rey gasped, forgetting her tears, and Ben wanted to die again.

 

_I don't even want to know what it means... I. Don't. Want. To know!_

 

Unfortunately, the brief silence in the room was just the calm before the storm. Leia Organa was not a woman to be cornered. Ben knew his mother's tactics. The best defense for her was the attack. Leia was not a person to turn the other cheek, so what was coming now was inevitable.

 

"You disappointed me, Benjamin! Your father would be so upset with you!" finally, his mother found her words, and they stung.

 

For a second, Ben wasn't in this room anymore. He was at his father's funeral again, looking at the graveyard workers throwing earth on the lead of Han's coffin.

 

Would his dad be really disappointed with him? He probably would, and that hurt. This whole situation had started when Ben felt lonely and abandoned. Rey had entered his life, and it began to have color again. He loved his girl so much! But now, his mother was telling him that his dad would be disappointed, and despite everything, Ben believed her. His relationship with his parents had always been a weak point for him. After what had happened with Snoke, Ben had spent years looking for redemption. He thought he had found it, but now his mother was furious with him and had hit the sorest spot. Ben felt desperate.

 

"We are not sleeping together," the sound of Rey's voice was sudden, and Ben was pulled out of his trance immediately. She was holding his hand tightly, and Ben felt grounded. Like Rey was his anchor that was keeping his feet on the ground - his harbor in the hurricane. "You have a reason to be upset with us and to be hurt, but don't... Don't say that..."

 

It seemed Leia had realized that her words had hurt her son. For a second she stopped talking, taking a deep breath. Too bad his mother was not one to stop before she let everything out.

 

"You know what, Benjamin?" she squinted again at him. "I should probably report you... I have been ignoring your bad behavior for far too long, it seems!"

 

Ben was speechless. He was still hurt by what his mother had said to him about his father, and now Leia was threatening him. If Rey hadn’t been there, he would be lost entirely.

 

"What do you want, Leia?" Ben shivered at the change in Rey's tone. His girl was now looking intently at his mother, and to his own surprise, Ben saw Leia smirking at his fiancée.

 

"You need to have a proper wedding,” Leia shrugged. “One that the heir of the Solo-Skywalker family deserves," suddenly his mother sounded as if she was discussing a contract with Rey. Ben held his breath. "And I want to see it, to be a part of it, I think this is the least of what I deserve, being your fiancée’s mother, Rey, don't you think?"

 

Were they... bargaining? Ben couldn't believe his ears, but it seemed like it...

 

"Of course... As you wish, Mrs. Organa," Rey nodded submissively.

 

"And because you wanted to get married wearing jeans, I want to organize everything now," Leia added.

 

"As you wish..." Rey repeated, sounding so official that Ben thought she and his mother were discussing a merge and acquisition deal. Suddenly, Ben realized that Rey was actually saving his butt now. He had been too distressed by everything that had happened, and Rey was there for him... He loved this girl to the moon and back, but he felt a bit guilty about the fact that he had let his mother take control of the situation.

 

"I need two months from now, Rey," Leia added, nodding. "You can get married after your graduation.

 

"It's a deal then," Rey nodded again and turned to Ben.

 

 _That's our only chance..._ her gaze told him.

 

 _I am going to die..._ Ben thought, thinking about the two months that were waiting for him.

 

 _A conciliatory gift,_ Chewie's smirk told him.

_I'll be watching you, boy..._ his mother's look reminded. _Don't you dare..._

 

 _Oh, help me, God,_ Ben prayed inwardly.

 

***

 

The following two weeks had been hell...

 

"We don't have time!" Leia was unstoppable. "What do you think about getting married on a yacht, Rey? "

 

Rey was sitting by Ben's side, as she always did when Leia walked into the room to discuss their wedding with them. His girl had to study hard now. Her finals were still one and a half months away, but Rey wanted to graduate with honors, so she studied a lot. Ben was proud of her, but he was afraid that both her finals and the wedding were just too much for his girl.

 

"I can't swim, and I feel nauseous when on a boat," Rey shrugged. "I don't think I can manage to spend the whole day on water..."

 

"Oh, nonsense!" Leia brushed Rey off. "Some pills will help you, I promise! So, that's a yacht then!"

 

Rey frowned but didn't argue, and Ben thought once again about why he was letting his mother rain on his parade... Rey was obviously tense and was becoming sadder and sadder every day. But they had discussed what had happened, and decided that obeying his mother was their best option now, and probably the only way to keep his place as a Pastor. But every time Ben saw the frown on his girl's face, he was ready to kill.

 

Two weeks had passed since their unsuccessful attempt to get married, and Ben was regretting the fact that he couldn’t marry himself in his parish. He would need another Pastor for that, and when he and Rey had discussed their options they had decided against it, because all Pastors Ben knew would immediately tell his mother about their little plan. They had wanted to marry in a court and then ask an elder in the parish to give them blessings. Now his mother knew everything, and their plan had failed.

Ben was sipping his whiskey, sitting in an armchair after midnight in his dark living room when someone knocked on the door.

 

"Let me in!" Rey was standing on his threshold, and Ben would have let her in sooner, had it not been for his surprise of seeing her there at this time of the night.

 

Rey walked into his apartment determined, and to his surprise, Ben noticed that she was wearing a long coat that he had never seen on her before. He closed the door.

 

"Rey?"

 

"No, I am gonna talk now," she hissed.

 

Rey took a step towards him, and Ben gulped at the expression on her face. His girl looked exhausted... Exhausted and so very determined for some reason. Ben nodded, letting her proceed.

 

"I spent this evening with your mother," Rey smirked evilly. "And you know what we were doing, Ben?..."

 

She was clearly waiting for an answer, and Ben froze, unsure of what to make out of it all.

 

"We were buying me a dress," Rey smiled saccharinely. "Do you have any idea what dress I want?!"

 

"You told me once that you didn't need a dress," Ben tried to smile. "That you would marry me wearing jeans... But if you had to find a dress, you would pick something simple... Nothing too fancy...."

 

"Exactly!" Rey suddenly exclaimed. "And you know what?! Your mother picked a dress out for me..."

 

Ben knew it couldn't end well...

 

"It weighs a fucking ton!!!" Rey cried out. "It is covered in Swarowski crystals, and it is fancy as fuck! And your mother insisted we buy it!"

 

Rey was desperate, Ben could see. He took a step towards her and pulled her closer.

 

"I am sorry," he whispered desperately into the crown of her head. "I am so sorry, Rey."

"Well, don't be sorry!" she hissed, taking a step back. "You know..." suddenly Rey started to unbutton her coat.

 

Ben gulped.

 

"Rey..."

 

"All I want to know now is if God is actually giving a fuck about all our restraints," she proceeded furiously with what she was doing, and Ben gulped again. "I could have become your wife two weeks ago, and we would love each other living together now, and you would fucking fuck me into the fucking mattress every fucking day!" One more button and Ben's heart skipped a bit. "But it seems, God enjoys watching fancy weddings with brides wearing fucking Swarowski crystal dresses! Well... If He likes shows so much, I have something to show Him..."

 

"Rey..." Ben warned, but she didn't listen to him. Her coat fell on the floor...

 

She was standing in front of him, wearing a dirty nun outfit.

 

For a second, Ben wondered if it was sacrilegious to wear it, considering the fact that they were both Protestants and that the outfit obviously represented a Catholic nun. But then all thoughts left Ben's mind.

 

"Forgive me, Father, I've been a bad girl..."

 

"OH, JESUS CHRIST!"

 

Ben was going to crush her. To fucking tear her apart. His brain wasn't working anymore, letting his cock take the lead. Rey was just as fierce as he.

 

"I want you to punish me, Father," she whispered hoarsely into his mouth.

 

"P... Punish?..."

 

"Yes, Father... I think I deserve penance..."

 

Ben was all in with everything that was happening now.

 

"On your knees," he ordered, and Rey lowered herself, looking up at him with her innocent hazel eyes. "Turn." Rey turned, and Ben took a step towards her, pulling her nun robe up, baring Rey's butt. He almost came undone. Rey wasn't wearing panties.

 

_Oh, for fuck's sake..._

 

"I can see you prepared for your penance... Sister," He was finding the right words for their little game. Rey moaned, arching her back in front of him, and Ben had to hold his breath for a second.

 

And then he lowered himself, sitting on the floor behind her and taking one of her peachy cheeks into his hand. Rey gasped. "Now tell me, Sister, what do you want to confess?"

 

"I... I've been..." Rey stammered. Ben squeezed her cheek, and she moaned louder. "I've been so naughty, Father."

 

"You'll have to be more precise, Sister," Ben growled, barely able to contain himself.

 

"My head was full of sinful thoughts since I met a man, Father."

 

"Tell me more."

 

"I've been thinking... I've been thinking about him. I've imagined his large cock inside my pussy, and I was so very wet every time," Rey whispered.

 

_Oh. My. Fucking. God!_

 

"I see... What else, Sister?"

 

"I imagined his massive fingers squeezing my clit, Father... But the worst part..." she lowered her eyes shyly, and Ben could swear Rey deserved an Oscar for her performance.

 

"You should be honest during your confession, Sister. Don't hold anything back," he whispered hoarsely. "You should finish the phrase you have started."

 

Rey was silent, chewing on her lower lip, and suddenly Ben realized that she was teasing him. It was fucking working because his cock was ready to tear his pants apart again.

 

_Wanton little minx!_

 

"Tell me!" he ordered, squeezing the cheek of her ass even tighter. "Tell me now!"

 

"I was masturbating thinking of him and came so very hard, Father!" Rey cried out.

 

God, was Ben doomed. This girl would be the end of him.

 

"I see," he stated, sitting closer to her. "You are right, Sister, you deserve a penance for your sins..."

 

"Oh, yes, please, Father!"

 

"Quiet!" Ben growled, noticing with a tingle of satisfaction that Rey shivered at his tone. His girl liked it, and his own head was spinning from the images of her in every compromising position he could come up with floating before his eyes. "First of all, you will speak only when I let you speak, do you understand?"

 

Rey nodded frantically.

 

"Use your words now!"

 

"Yes, Father!"

 

"Good girl. Now, I will help you with your penance. To redeem your sins, you will have to suffer ten spanks on each of your cheeks. Do you think you will be able to handle that?"

 

"Yes, Father!"

 

"Good, because God loves his children and wants them to be happy and pure, hence the penance..."

 

What on Earth was he talking about now? What the fuck?! Ben had to stop it, he was a Protestant Pastor, after all!

 

_Protestant... And I am playing a Catholic Priest now. Who knows what they do in their wicked confession booths, after all?!_

 

"And you will count each spank and thank me for that, do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Father!"

 

"Good. If you feel that the penance is too much for you, say stop, and I will stop."

 

"I will, Father!"

 

"Okay then. Count!"

 

The first time Ben spanked Rey, he was afraid that he had been too harsh. Her cheek turned red immediately, and Ben almost gasped, willing to stop and soothe the place of the hit, but his girl surprised him again.

 

"One, thank you Father!" she moaned, arching her back, and Ben felt delirious.

 

_Fucking perfect! Oh, thank you, God!_

 

When he finished with her first cheek, Rey was moaning loudly every time he spanked her. Ben couldn't believe his eyes, but her inner thighs were wet with slick. She enjoyed it, and Ben saw stars.

 

"Ten! Thank you, Father!"

 

"Turn the other cheek!" he growled, starting to spank her again.

 

 

Never had Matthew the Apostle sounded this wanton before... Rey turned, crawling in front of Ben, and Ben proceeded with the penance.

 

He couldn't breathe when he finished. Rey's ass was crimson, and she was panting heavily. Soothing the burns on his girl's ass, Ben kissed her cheeks one by one. They were so fucking soft! He couldn't control himself any longer. Growling, he spread them apart, looking at Rey's tiny butthole in adoration. Oh, how much pleasure he could get from it.

 

"Father?" Rey whispered suddenly.

 

"Hmm?" he still couldn't avert his gaze from the pink circle in front of his eyes.

 

"I think... I want to ask you something, if you allow me."

 

"Ask away," he whispered.

 

"Can I stop calling you Father now?"

 

Rey's question made him look up at her in confusion. Surprisingly, she was looking back at him over her shoulder, biting her lower lip.

 

"Because I would really love to call you Daddy... Would you please let me be your little girl?"

 

Ben had no idea where this came from, but Rey's words sounded like a greater miracle than the descent of the Holy Spirit on the Apostles. Ben had seen ddlg-porn before he became a Pastor, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't imagine Rey in a submissive position. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to have her whole.

 

Rey was still looking at him over her shoulder, and Ben couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Hold tight, little girl," he groaned before burying his face between her cheeks.

 

He wanted to eat her butthole. He licked on it like a madman. Rey was moaning louder. Ben had to prepare her for what was to come.

 

"I want you to turn towards me, little one, do it now!"

 

She obeyed without hesitation, sitting on her ass in front of him as he rose from the floor. In two swift movements, Ben unzipped his jeans and released his throbbing cock. Rey was watching him, her mouth agape as he took a step towards her.

 

"Suck!" he ordered, and Rey wrapped her lips around his cock, starting to lick and suck him as well as she could.

 

She was so fucking eager, trying to swallow him whole. It was impossible. Her perfect little mouth was too tiny for his giant cock, but she was looking up at him, sucking, and Ben could swear he had never seen anything as perfect as Rey's beautiful face with her mouth stuffed with his cock. He changed the angle a bit, and his cock pressed into the inside of Rey's cheek, and Ben could see his dick's outline stretching it a bit.

 

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

 

He pulled out of her as quickly as he could, not willing to come yet. Rey was watching him with her doe eyes.

 

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked saccharinely. "Didn't you like it?"

 

He could die right there right now.

 

"No, baby girl," he whispered. "You were very good for your Daddy! But I need to take care of you first."

 

"But I want to please my Daddy!" Rey tried to argue.

 

"Then stop talking now, little one," he interrupted her strictly. "And turn your little peachy ass to me. Go ahead, sweet thing, who is your Daddy's perfect little girl?"

 

"I am!" Rey exclaimed eagerly, doing right what he had told her to do.

 

"Good girl! I am going to fuck you now, little one! Remember to tell me if you don't like something. Daddy's going to take care of you."

 

"I will, Daddy!"

 

_Good God!_

 

His cock was wet from Rey's saliva, and when Ben palmed Rey's cunt, his hand covered in her slick immediately. This girl never needed lube. She was always wet enough to lube herself. Ben coated Rey's butthole with her juices and added some more to his own cock, placing himself in front of her tiny entrance.

 

"Do you trust me, little one?" he asked, touching her butthole with the head of his cock.

 

"I do, Daddy," she whispered.

 

"Good girl!"

 

And then, he started to enter her again.

 

Rey gasped and tensed a bit. Their experience with anal was far too limited, and Ben had to stop to stretch her properly, but then she moved her butt, urging him to keep entering her.

 

"My good girl," he whispered hoarsely, leaning forward to her ear. "Such a good girl for your Daddy, taking my cock so well!" Rey was moaning so loudly now, and Ben increased his pace, thrusting deeper into Rey's butt and reaching for her clit to rub it fiercely. "Do you like it, baby? Do you like feeling your little butthole stretching around my giant cock?"

 

"Yes, oh yes!!! Please... Please, Daddy!"

 

"Please what, Rey? Use your words, sweet thing!"

 

"Please, fuck me harder!"

 

Ben groaned, thrusting deeper and rubbing Rey's clit like a madman.

 

"OH, GOD!" Rey cried out. "Yes, yes, Daddy!!!"

 

"Tell me who you belong to, Rey!"

 

"You! You, Daddy! I belong to you!"

 

"That's right, little one! You are mine! I claimed you with my cock! I sealed the insides of your butt with my cum! You are mine, Rey! Mine to cherish, mine to protect, mine to fuck! MINE! OH, FUCK!"

 

Ben's cock exploded inside Rey's butt, and Rey cried out, following him as they both fell on the floor. As a Protestant Pastor, Ben knew there was only one God, but, for fuck's sake, Rey was a fucking Goddess... He had never felt so good. He had never loved anyone but Rey. She was his life now. Ben would never get tired of her.

 

Pulling out of her and panting heavily, Ben suddenly realized that his girl spent their coupling on all fours on the floor.

 

"Sweetheart!" he jumped. "Are you okay? Oh, God... How are your knees?!"

 

"Ben!" Rey laughed, raising a bit on her elbows and stopping him with her hand. "Stop it, love! I am absolutely fine!"

 

"Are... Are you sure?" Ben asked in confusion.

 

"I feel amazing, Ben," she pulled him back towards her, lying back on the floor. Ben was lying atop of her now, feeling Rey's warm breath caressing his lips. She kissed him tenderly. "I love you," she whispered. "And you make me feel so damn good!"

 

Ben relaxed a bit. Rey was literally shining from happiness in his arms, and he loved her so fucking much.

 

 

Later, they were lying in Ben's large bathtub, Rey's back pressed to his chest. He was taking care of his girl. She was a bit sore after their encounter on the floor, and Ben made her a warm bath. He was rubbing her legs now as they were a bit numb from kneeling on all fours, enjoying the soft hums that were coming from Rey at his ministrations.

 

"I thought..." she whispered. "I thought you would fuck me today..."

 

"Didn't I?" he asked, smirking, realizing that that was not what she had meant.

 

"No, I mean..." she stammered. "I mean, I thought you would fuck me... there."

 

"Where?" he was teasing her, and Rey groaned in his arms.

 

"Tsk-tsk, behave, little girl," Ben laughed, kissing the crook of Rey's neck. "And use your words with your Daddy."

 

"So you liked it then?" she asked smiling. "When I called you Daddy, I mean."

 

"Very much, didn't you?" He was worried sick that she would tell him that she didn't like it.

 

"I did," she turned her face to his, catching his lips with hers. "I love it when you are rough with me... But why didn't you?... Why…"

 

"That wouldn't be right," Ben interrupted her. "Actually, what we are doing is still sinful, but you would be upset afterwards if I took your virginity before the marriage. You kept yourself for your husband. And I am going to be your husband soon. We can wait."

 

Rey turned in his arms and was now lying with her stomach pressed to his groin and his hardening cock. Her still rosy cheeks were above the water now, two ideal hemispheres Ben was ready to worship. He took a deep breath, and Rey smirked.

 

"Oh, you are such a tease, sweet thing," Ben rolled his eyes.

 

"I am," Rey bit her lip. "But I am _your_ tease. And I love you."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence before Ben spoke again.

 

"Where the hell did you get that nun outfit, by the way?" he asked.

 

"Oh, it's Finn's."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Well, he and Poe love to play, so..." Rey shrugged slyly.

 

"Oh, God, I don't want to imagine that!" Ben exclaimed, shutting his eyes, and Rey laughed out loud. "I am going to buy you a new one! A nun-outfit, a dirty nurse outfit, whatever outfit you want! But please, please, don't borrow it from Finn anymore!"

 

Rey was laughing, making the water around them tremble. But then she frowned.

 

"I wish your mother left us alone..." Rey shook her head. "I am so tired of all her... care..."

 

Ben wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Leia Organa was not one to give up on anything. His mother promised to report him if they didn't let her "take care" of their wedding, and Ben loved his parish. He had discussed it with Rey, and his girl was understanding. He pulled her closer, letting her relax in his arms.

 

"Anyway," Rey shrugged. "If God liked the show we gave him, I promise, I will do it much more often if he helps us to get married sooner."

 

***

 

He wished he had stopped his mother earlier. He wished he had called Leia the day Rey told him she wanted his mother to leave their wedding alone. Now everything was going to hell...

 

_This morning._

 

Rey looked exhausted when she entered the coffee shop. Ben hugged her tightly, noticing that she had lost weight in the past week. One week ago they had had their hot encounter on the floor of his apartment, and after that, Rey's schedule became tighter. Her finals were approaching, and she was working way too hard. She was studying all the time and then had her shifts in the pub. Ben wanted her to leave the job. He could take care of her while she was graduating, and he was happy to do it, but Rey was too stubborn, and the only thing Ben could do now was to make sure she was at least eating properly. Rey had also started to look for a proper job already. This morning Rey had had a meeting with Lando Calrissian. When the old man had discovered that Rey was studying Engineering, he wanted to talk to her and probably offer her a job in his auto repair shop around the corner from the parish. Rey was very eager. Ben, however, still didn't know how the meeting had gone, because straight after that they were dragged to a local coffee shop by his mother. His mother - who wanted to discuss the fucking color scheme for their wedding with them.

 

"Lilac is perfect, but I think that green would work better with the color of your eyes and skin, Rey," Leia pressed.

 

Ben looked at his girl, realizing that she was almost asleep. Rey looked pale and obviously wasn't giving a damn about what would work better with what.

 

"Rey! Are you listening?!" Leia exclaimed. "It seems I am the only one who cares about making your wedding perfect!"

 

"I am listening!" Rey suddenly hissed, making Leia pull back a bit. "I am listening! But tell me, Mrs. Organa..."

 

"It's Leia, dear," his mother interrupted. "We are family now!"

 

"Whatever!" That sounded rude, and Ben realized Rey was losing it. His mother frowned at his fiancée, but Rey didn't stop. "Tell me please, Leia, how many guests are you going to invite to our wedding?"

 

"Well, there won't be too many... Around two hundred, I think."

 

"Two hundred?!" Rey exclaimed. "Two hundred, Leia?! Who are all those people, for God's sake?! Is your family this big?!"

 

"They are important people I want you to meet! You are graduating now, and it is necessary to have connections. The Organa-Solo family is famous, and I know a lot of important people from work for our foundation. You are graduating, and you will be looking for a job soon. These connections can provide you with a good working place. I am doing it for you, darling! And I think you should appreciate that!"

 

"I have a job!" Rey rose from her chair. "I met Mr. Calrissian this morning, and he was happy to offer me a position in his auto repair shop! And I will be working there as a mechanic, and also help him run the business, as long as he and his wife have no children!"

 

"Lando?!" Leia huffed. "Oh, nonsense! You can do so much better, darling! You can have such a glorious career!"

 

"I want to be with Ben!" Rey cried out, and people around her in the coffee shop started to turn to them. "I want to be with Ben, working not far from the parish, and I want to have a family! I don't give a damn about any of those important people or about having the wedding of the century! I hate it, Leia! I want a small wedding with the people from our parish and with Finn and Poe. And I want Ben and nothing and no one else!"

 

Ben tried to reach for her, but Rey took a step back, raising her hand in a stopping gesture.

 

"Don't, Ben!" she exclaimed. He stopped desperately, and Rey turned back to his mother.

"Can't you see, Leia? I don't want any of it! I don't want any Swarowski dresses, I don't want to have a color scheme for my wedding, and I don't want two hundred people I don't even know there!"

 

"Rey!" Leia raised her voice a bit. She had always practiced this with Ben when he was younger. His mother raising her voice was terrifying. Men who were twice Leia's size used to shut up when the woman did it. "Calm down, darling, and sit down. Don't be ridiculous! You won our scholarship, and of course, you don't want to spend your life working for Lando when you can have the world at your feet with all those contacts your new family can provide you..."

 

"But I do!" It seemed Rey was the first person who wasn't terrified by Leia Organa. "I do want to work for Lando! I love cars, and I love Ben, and I want kids, and I don't want our kids to grow up without their mother, Leia!"

 

Ben's fists clenched. He was sure Rey didn't mean to imply anything, but he also knew that Leia took it personally. Ben feeling abandoned was one of the main reasons why he had decided to join Snoke all those years ago. This topic was still hard to talk about for his mother, and to his utter horror, Ben realized that Leia had been triggered. Rey didn't even know what was coming now...

 

"Well," Leia raised her brow coldly. "I am sure you will be a good mother, Rey. But I also remember you and Ben agreed to let me take care of your wedding. And, I also remember that you didn't want me to report your fiancée, so..."

 

Rey gasped, and Ben stiffened. His mother was terrible when she was thought that someone was declaring war on her. Rey sat down on her chair again, lowering her eyes, and Ben's heart clenched. She looked so vulnerable and lost. Leia had cornered them. He had to do something. Both Rey and his mother were hurt, but Rey was less powerful. He had to protect her.

 

But at the same time, Ben's heart had jumped in joy at Rey's words. They had never discussed children before. Ben wanted children, but, truth be told, he was ready to accept anything Rey decided. And now Ben would be utterly happy if his mother wasn't looking at Rey, frowning.

 

"Mother," he tried to calm the woman down. "Rey didn't mean anything by what she had said. What she meant was that _we_ want children, and we want to be there for them. And I will support whatever decision Rey makes about her career, but I will be happy if she chooses to work closer to our home and has time for our family."

 

Rey smiled at Ben tenderly after his words. He could see that she was so very happy with what he had said. Leia seemed to soften a bit now too, and Ben hoped that his words worked. However, his mother wouldn't be herself if she didn't have the last word.

 

"Well, okay. But I still think it is wise to let me take care of your wedding. You are right, Rey, you were abandoned. And you had no chance to learn how to do things like that properly. Ben was raised in the Organa-Solo family, so he has an idea at least..."

 

That was the moment when Ben saw red. His mother had crossed a line. No one could speak to Ben's woman like that. No one! Not even Leia Organa!

 

"Mother!" he growled, standing up abruptly. But Rey was there first.

 

"Oh, I see," she hissed, rising from her chair again. Ben tried to stop her, but Rey didn't let him. "You know what, Leia? You are right! I was raised in the foster system. My parents abandoned me when I was five, left me in a fucking supermarket and never returned! You are right. I am probably too simple for your son and your family! Well, you know what..." to Ben's utter terror, Rey pulled the ring off of her finger and put it on the table. "I think I am too unworthy. And it will be better for Ben just to leave me as everyone else did before him. No need to report your son, Leia..." With that she rushed from the coffee shop.

 

Ben stammered a bit, trying to follow her, so when he ran out of the coffee shop, Rey had already gotten into a taxi and driven away.

 

"REY!" he cried, but she couldn't hear him already.

 

Panting heavily, Ben didn't know what to do.

 

Rage was boiling inside him, and he almost broke the door, entering the coffee shop again. His grandmother's ring still lay on the table, and his mother was looking at it completely lost. He didn't give a damn about her feelings at the moment.

 

"Ben..." she whispered.

 

"Don't!" he hissed, barely containing his anger and trying not to shout. "Don't, mother! You know what? Fucking report me! I may not be a worthy Pastor, but what I know is that Rey belongs to me, and I don't want anyone but her. I will find her today, and I will fucking marry her as soon as possible, and there won't be anyone but us, and Finn and Poe at our wedding!" With that Ben grabbed the ring and rushed away from the coffee shop.

 

***

 

He spent the whole day looking for her. At first, Ben went to Rey's place, but she wasn't there. Poe and Finn told him that she hadn't returned home, and Ben was worried sick. He was at his apartment when Finn finally called him.

 

"She's here."

 

"Coming."

 

***

 

Rey was lying on the bed in her room, curled into a ball. Not hesitating, Ben lay by her side and pulled her closer to himself. He wouldn't let her go even if she fought him, but Rey didn't. Instead of that, she turned in his arms, pressing her face into his chest.

 

"Sweetheart," he whispered into her hair.

 

"I'm sorry..." Rey mumbled.

 

"Don't be, Rey! You have every right to be angry! My mother overstepped. I won't tolerate it."

 

"Did you two fight?" Rey wondered, looking up at him worriedly.

 

"We did," Ben nodded. "But my mother needs to learn to think before she speaks... She usually does, but sometimes she lacks tact... I should have stepped in earlier. I had to stop it before she started to ruin our wedding."

 

"She wanted to report you..."

 

"I don't care... Rey, I don't care... Well, probably just a bit... But... Maybe, I am not a good Pastor, Rey. But I promise you, I will do everything possible to be a good husband. Rey, please..." he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Please, take it back... Please..."

 

Rey was watching him with her teary hazel eyes, and for a second Ben was afraid that she would refuse his proposal. However, after a moment, she smiled at him and took the ring from his hands, putting it back on her finger. He kissed her tenderly, like she was made of porcelain, caressing her face with his hands.

 

"I think you should make amends with your mother..." she murmured.

 

"Not before she apologizes to you," Ben frowned. "She overstepped. I won't tolerate that."

 

"I realize now that I hurt her too..." Rey buried her face deeper into her chest. "She must be feeling guilty after... You know..."

 

"I know. But it doesn't excuse her."

 

"It doesn't... But it's not good to start our new family like that..."

 

Ben hugged Rey tighter. She had a point but what could he do? He was still too angry with his mother.

 

"Let's go and talk to her together, shall we?" Rey finally asked. "I don't want to fight her. She wanted to make it good for us, after all... Even if her understanding of good is completely different from ours..."

 

Ben wasn't sure he was ready to speak to Leia yet, but Rey wanted it so much...

 

 _After all,_ he thought. _Last time I didn't want to talk to Leia, we didn't speak for years, and I ended up with Snoke. Rey has a point..._

 

She always did have a point, his sunshine. And Ben was willing to try for her.

 

***

 

They drove to Leia's house. His mother lived in a spacious apartment in Manhattan, in the very same apartment where Ben had spent his childhood. Leia still kept his bedroom just the way he had left it. The thought of it warmed Ben's heart. Leia had always been busy when he was a child, and he had always felt abandoned, but his mother felt guilty about it now, and Ben knew she loved him. Rey was right. They had to make amends with Leia. He rang the doorbell.

 

Ben was sure his mother was at home. He was also convinced that she would answer the door no matter what. However, he had rung twice already, but the door was still closed. Ben started to worry. What if something had happened to her?

 

Feeling his panic starting to rise, he reached for his spare key. Rey had realized that something was going on because she was watching him worriedly now, her posture telling Ben that she was ready to help whenever he asked. With shaking hands, he opened the door and rushed into the apartment.

 

His childhood home had two floors. The floor they entered had a spacious living room and a kitchen, and it was empty. Leia was obviously in the living quarters upstairs. Ben rushed towards there. He saw the light coming from under his mother's office door. Holding his breath, Ben burst into it.

 

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" it took Ben several seconds to realize what he was looking at at the moment, and he honestly wished he could unsee it now. "BOY, DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU TO FUCKING KNOCK?!"

 

Behind his back, Ben heard Rey gasping. In front of him stood a half-naked Chewie and, behind his back, Ben's mother was gathering her clothes from the floor.

 

Ben wanted to die.

 

"I think it's better for us to leave now," he murmured, turning away from the scene before him.

 

"No, wait, Ben!" his mother asked from behind his back. He turned to her voice but had to avert his eyes again. He definitely didn't want to see his mother in her underwear. By his side, Rey was looking at her feet, her face deep crimson. "Please... Wait for... us... in the kitchen... Please."

 

Ben nodded and finally went out of the room.

 

 

"I'll make us something to drink," Leia murmured, and Ben had problems looking up at her.

 

"I fucking need something strong now," Chewie growled, sitting at the table beside Ben.

 

Ben clenched his fists. Not only had this bastard taken $10,000 in cash from him, but Chewie was also fucking his mother.

 

_Oh, God, let me unsee it, please!_

 

"Ben," Leia started, but Chewie interrupted her.

 

"What are you doing here anyway, boy? Didn't you get it when no one answered the door?!"

 

"I was afraid something happened to my mother," Ben hissed. "I thought she was hurt or something!"

 

"Charles, don't," Leia raised her hand when Chewie wanted to say something else. "Ben... I thought you were mad at me... And I didn't think you would come to me today, and I felt so lonely, and..."

 

"And you thought it was a good idea to fuck your husband's best friend."

 

"Well, we've been fucking each other for over two months now," Chewie smirked.

 

"WHAT?!" Ben couldn't believe his ears.

 

"CHARLES!" his mother exclaimed.

 

"What?" Chewie asked nonchalantly. "It is true, girl! I don't know why you've been insisting on keeping it from him for so long!"

 

"That is exactly why! Ben, Chewie and I have always been good friends. Your father loved him, and after your father's funeral Chewie was there for me..."

 

"In every way possible, so it seems," Ben murmured.

 

"Well, this girl is hot," Chewie shrugged. "I had to take a chance on her!"

 

"I don't want to hear that!" Ben rose from the table. "We are leaving."

 

"Wait, Ben!" his mother caught his hand, and Ben stopped unwillingly. "Please, sit down, let's talk! Please."

 

His mother rarely asked for something, and Ben couldn't say no to her. Sighing, he sat down.

 

"Chewie and I... We are together now, Ben..."

 

"You bet we are," Chewie smirked.

 

"Shut up!" his mother hissed at him, and Chewie shut his mouth immediately. "I am sorry you had to see us like that."

 

"Don't talk to the boy as if he is a three-year-old!" Chewie rolled his eyes. "He knows what sex is!"

 

"Can you both please stop reminding me that I saw you naked!" Ben exclaimed. "You can do whatever you want! But, truth be told, you can't tell me that I am a bad Christian or a bad Pastor after the position in which I witnessed you and Chewie earlier!"

 

"Ben!"

 

"No, listen to me now, mom! Rey and I came here today to tell you we are sorry about earlier. We will have a small wedding, but we don't want to fight with you, and we want you to be there. That's all we wanted to discuss. Now we will leave, and you can call us back later. And now we have to go."

 

"Wait, Ben, let me tell you something," Leia hurried to say before he tried to leave again. "I am sorry. I am so sorry about everything I said to you and Rey today. Rey," she turned to his girl, looking at her apologetically. "I am so sorry, darling! You are precious! And I am honored to have you as a daughter. You make Ben so happy, and I can see it. I am sorry, darling... And I am sorry about what I said about Lando and your career choices. I wanted you to be happy, but it seems, you are already happy, and I have to..." Leia was struggling with her words now.

 

"Piss off?" Rey raised her brow, and for a second Ben was afraid that Leia would be offended, but to his surprise, his mother smirked at his fiancee.

 

"Yes... I have to piss off."

 

Rey walked to Leia and hugged her tightly.

 

"I am sorry too," she murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Leia."

 

"That's fine, girl, don't worry," Leia sobbed, tears running from her eyes. "I love you, and you are family now."

 

"Well, girls, I hate seeing women crying," Chewie growled. "What would you say if I married you guys this Sunday before the service. You could announce your wedding beforehand and get married in your parish too, right after you sign your marriage certificate."

 

"YES!" Rey exclaimed, and Ben walked to her, hugging her tightly.

 

Chewie grinned at them.

 

"Good! Now get out of here! I still have to finish what I started with your mother!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Ben hurried to leave the place.

 

***

 

They were sitting in Rey's apartment later that evening, Rey curled in Ben's lap. Finn and Poe were there too, and the four of them were watching a movie - the name of which Ben couldn't even remember. He was lost in the warmth emanating from the girl in his arms, and he felt absolutely happy.

 

"You know what?" Rey whispered into his ear. "Do you remember what I said after that night when I came to you in Finn's nun outfit?"

 

"Hmm?" Ben's cock twitched under Rey's butt at the memory.

 

"I said that I was ready to provide God with shows like that if he let us marry each other sooner. I think we owe him now..."

 

Ben growled, counting the days before their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't plan to add Daddy kink to this story, but I read about it in the comments and was like: "Oh, I am Dadam, after all, why the hell not?!"
> 
> Thank you, my dear readers, for giving me ideas and inspiration!
> 
> I love you all! Let me know what you think!


	6. And the two will become one flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys... This is me... I know, I know, this is probably dirty, but I wanted to practice in smut-writing and I did)
> 
> I thank my betas [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) and [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for helping me so much! Guys, check MyJedi's stories if you still haven't. She is amazing, I tell you! 
> 
> And Lisa is my fanfiction guardian angel. I can't thank God enough for meeting you online. (Even if thanking God sounds a bit weird after I wrote this fic).
> 
> Just take notice: I am not trying to insult anyone with this. I just think that God has a very good sense of humor. Look at us, after all!

****

 

 

**In Nomine Patris… Oh, f*cking hell!**

**And the two will become one flesh.**

 

Breathe in - breathe out. Breathe in - breathe out. Breathe in - breathe out.

 

It was typical for a woman, wasn't it? To breathe into a paper bag to calm her nerves. Nerves that could kill said woman on a wedding day. It was absolutely normal.

 

Too bad Ben Solo wasn't a woman. He was a fucking 30-year-old man who was fucking breathing into a fucking paper bag because he was fucking terrified.

 

"Jesus, man," Poe whistled. "And I thought Rey would be the one to behave like this..."

 

Finn smirked behind his boyfriend's back.

 

"Don't..." Ben lost his breath again. "Don't take the name of Lord in vain..."

 

Poe laughed out loud.

 

"Well, ask your employer to give you some balls, you may need them today," he patted Ben's shoulder.

 

Ben did everything he could to calm down. So many different things were running through his head now. What if Rey reconsidered marrying him? What if he walked into the parish only to find it empty? What if...

 

He shook his head. His Rey would be there. His Rey would become his wife today, for better or for worse, and Ben would make sure that there would be only better moments in her life. He was ready to kick "for worse" moments' asses to make Rey happy.

 

"Okay," he finally rose from the chair. "Let's do it!"

 

 

The parish was full of people. When they had announced their wedding to the parishioners earlier this week, Ben had thought that there would not be very many people who would be ready to attend the ceremony on such short notice. He couldn't have been more wrong.

 

Everybody was excited. Ben had never supposed that so many people were concerned about him being a bachelor. God, was he surprised! Their plans changed a bit because, trying to make amends with them, Ben's mother had found a Pastor from another parish who agreed to marry Ben and Rey on Sunday. Chewie forgotten, Ben was waiting for his bride to enter the room.

 

He had chosen Lando as his best man, and Rey chose Finn to give her away. Leia was smiling brightly, sitting in the front row, and Ben wasn't bothered even slightly about the fact that her hand was on Chewie's thigh way too close to the man's groin. He didn't want to think about it today. Finally, the ceremony began.

 

There was a group of parishioners who often sang songs during the meetings after the services and today they decided to sing for everyone as Rey walked down the aisle. The first chords of the song played, and Ben held his breath.

 

The door to the room opened, and everyone looked towards it.

 

Ben felt his eyes watering...

 

_Oh, thank you, thank you, Lord! Oh my God..._

 

He was ready to cry. He was crying, for God's sake! Rey was a vision. The most perfect sight he had ever seen in his life.

 

Her dress was simple, no Swarovski crystals, just plain white fabric that fit her beautiful curves so well. And she was wearing a veil. Ben had often laughed inwardly at the happy brides who wore veils on their weddings. The veil was a symbol of purity and virginity, and most of the women nowadays didn't bother keeping it. Rey, however, was a virgin... Well... vagina-wise at least... And Ben was about to become her first and only man. God, was he proud!

 

The image of him tearing this dress apart crossed his mind, and he had to stop himself from lingering on it to avoid having a boner in front of his flock. Finn walked Rey towards Ben and finally, his girl was by his side.

 

"Just don't lose consciousness," Finn murmured, smirking, and Ben realized the man was addressing to him.

 

Under her veil, Ben heard Rey giggling.

 

"I will spank you for that," Ben whispered when Finn had finally stepped back.

 

He felt Rey's hand squeezing his arm for a second, and Ben knew for sure now that under her beautiful veil his naughty little one was absolutely crimson. He pulled the veil up.

 

Rey took his breath away.

 

She was so fucking perfect! She was everything. If he died right here right now, he would die happy. She was looking up at him with her doe eyes, and Ben felt so strong and powerful next to her fragile form. He would protect her. He would always be there for her. As her man, as her beloved, as her husband. Together, they turned to the Priest.

 

***

 

"Shall we dance, Mrs. Solo?"

 

Their wedding reception was going on, and people were getting far too cheerful for someone who celebrated a wedding in a parish. Of course, his mother wanted a lot of wine to be there. And now, several couples who had been attending the services back in the times when Ben's father was the Pastor here, were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Even the Pastor who had married them was far too tipsy.

 

 _Okay, God, I hope you are fine with that..._ Ben thought, looking at Poe and Finn not far away from them eating each other's faces.

 

"Hey, guys!" Rey danced Ben towards the couple and punched Poe lightly. "We are in the house of God! Children are running around! Find yourself a room, for God's sake!"

"You are speaking like a Pastor's wife!" Poe hiccuped. But to Ben's satisfaction, he pulled back from Finn a bit.

"She is a Pastor's wife now," Ben shrugged, swinging Rey away from them. "Deal with it!"

 

Rey laughed heartily as Ben caught her after another turn.

 

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him.

"You know, I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered, returning her kiss.

"Hey, Pastor Solo!" Lando's Calrissian's voice sounded like he had three glasses of wine too many. "You know, young Mrs. Solo is a brilliant worker!" people around Lando cheered at these words. "But I will gladly let her have as many maternity leaves as she wants if it means there will be young Solos on the way soon!"

 

The crowd exploded, and the old Calrissian was lifted from the floor. People were throwing him in the air, and for a second Ben thought that his parish briefly resembled a rock concert, not the house of God with a faithful flock inside. But, truth be told, he couldn't care less. Rey was in his arms, leaning to him. Ben knew she wanted to have kids with him, and he was 100% ready, but he wasn't sure that it wasn't too early for Rey. She was younger than him, and probably wanted to wait before they had children. He was ready to wait as long as she wanted, but oh how much he wanted to see her body swell with his babies!

 

"You know," Rey whispered suddenly, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. "I would really love to try having babies with you right now..."

 

Ben almost growled out loud.

 

"Sweetheart," he whispered hoarsely. "You have to stop talking to me like that if you don't want me to drag you to my office and fuck you there."

"What if," Rey's breath caressed his cheek. "What if that is exactly what I want you to do, Pastor Ben?"

 

Not saying a word, Ben dragged Rey along, maneuvring between dancing tipsy people. Half a minute and they were alone in his office, Rey pressed to the wall, with Ben's hand under her dress between her legs.

 

"Fuck me, Daddy," she whispered, arching her back.

 

It was the thing he wanted to do most of all at the moment. But Ben had to stay at least a bit sane.

 

"Little one," he whispered, biting Rey's jawline. "You will bleed... And it will hurt, I don't think it is a good idea... I..."

"I want you to fuck me, Ben!" Rey interrupted. "I waited for..."

"What does it mean to fuck?" a child's voice asked from behind Ben's back.

 

They almost jumped away from each other. There, on the threshold of Ben's office stood a little girl, the daughter of one of the parishioners. For several seconds no one pronounced a word.

 

"Sweetheart," Rey cooed, being the first to find the right words. "What are you talking about?" Behind his wife's back, Ben was adjusting his boner in his pants. There was no way this little girl could see him hard, for God's sake!

 

"You said you wanted Pastor Ben to fuck you!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "What does it mean?! Is it a game?!"

 

_Well, you could say that... Oh, shut the fuck up!_

 

Ben almost slapped himself.

 

"No, no, honey!" Rey sat in front of the girl. "I said... to duck! I want Pastor Ben to... buy me a duck!"

 

_What?!_

 

Rey looked at him desperately, and Ben realized she didn't know what else to say.

 

"Yes, yes," he hurried to support his wife. "Of course... To duck... It is not really the right way to ask for it... grammatically... but Mrs. Solo wanted me to buy her... a duck..."

 

This was so very wrong...

 

"You will have a duck?!" the girl clapped her hands. "Can I see it?!"

"Well..." Ben was trying his best to find the way out of the situation. "It's hard to keep a duck in an apartment in the city... So we'll have to... wait... before we buy it. Ducks... need more space."

"Hey, Jyn!" Ben's mother had never been one to save the day, but right now he was so pleased to see Leia Organa entering the room! "What are you doing here, girl?"

"Mrs. Solo asked Pastor Ben to duck her! She wants to have a duck, Mrs. Organa!"

 

Ben felt his ears getting crimson for the first time in years.

 

_Oh, come on, God!_

 

"Oh, does she?" Leia smirked, looking at them. "Well, and what does Pastor Ben think about it?"

"That it's not good to have a duck in the city! Pastor Ben says ducks need more space!"

"Oh, how very wise of him!" Leia grinned, and Ben was ready to die. "Well, you should go find your friends they were looking for you, Jyn."

"Oh, okay!" the girl exclaimed excitedly and ran out of the room.

"I think it's time for you to leave before you need to give another ornithology lesson to anyone from the flock."

"Mom," Ben murmured.

"Oh, hush! I remember marrying your father... He was so wild... And remained like that till the end of his days..."

"I am not sure I want to hear this..." surprisingly, it was Rey who said these words this time.

"Well, off you go then!" Leia waved them off. "I will look after the parish... Chewie will help me. We are a good team not only in bed, you know..."

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Organa!!!"

 

Leia just laughed out loud at that, and Ben hurried away from the parish, dragging Rey along.

 

***

 

Their apartment was already semi-dark. Poe and Finn had brought Rey's stuff earlier today so that she wouldn't have to fetch her things the next day. They would still need to unpack, but it was their apartment now. They had so many years ahead of them to settle and to live their lives happily. Now, however, Ben wasn't thinking about it. Rey was pressing her crotch to his groin, moaning loudly as he was kissing her, and Ben was seconds away from losing it.

 

He tried to pull her dress from her carefully, but it was a long process.

 

"Rip it off!" Rey hissed, and Ben didn't have to be asked twice. She wanted to have a cheap dress for their wedding, and Ben could see the perks of it now. The white fabric was a pile on the floor right now, and Ben had problems breathing as Rey stood in front of him in her matching wedding underwear.

 

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered.

 

It was not enough. She was more than beautiful! She was so fucking perfect!

 

"Ben... Fuck me... Please... Husband..."

 

He would ruin her for everybody else. He was above her, pressing her to the mattress, pinning her to their bed with his body.

 

He had to be careful, though. Rey was a virgin, and he didn't want to hurt her.

 

"Rey," he exhaled hoarsely. "I need... I need to prepare you first... Let me..."

"No!" she suddenly interrupted, her voice fierce. "I want your cock in me right fucking now!"

 

Who was he to deny her that?...

 

Ben placed himself in front of her little entrance and pushed.

 

Rey was as slick as always, her pussy drenched, and at first, Ben was moving quite smoothly. The sensation was delicious as Rey's pussy was stretching for him, letting Ben in. However, finally, he reached a border.

 

"Rey, sweetheart..." he whispered. It's going to sting a bit..."

 

And that was the moment his tiny warrior moved, and Ben's cock broke Rey's hymen.

 

She shrieked, and Ben froze, letting his wife adjust to him, murmuring sweet nothings into her pixie ear.

 

"Such a good girl... Daddy's only little one... I will be the only man to fuck you, Rey... The only man to cherish you and to protect you. You will get used to me, and I will make you feel so good, sweet thing... Just you wait, my tiny Goddess... Just you wait, my lovely little delicious pussy!"

"Oh, Ben!" Rey exclaimed, and to his surprise, Ben realized she wasn't suffering from any pain anymore. She started to slide along his cock, and Ben saw stars.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"You fucking fucked my ass, Daddy! Do you think I care about this little pain? Please, Daddy, oh, please, move!"

 

He didn't need to be asked twice. Ben was thrusting into her like a madman, and Rey's cunt was getting tenser with his every movement, letting him know that his wife was not that far from her orgasm.

 

"Cum for me, baby! You waited so long for your Daddy's cock! Be a good girl and fucking cum for me, Rey! NOW!"

 

Rey's body shivered, and Ben felt her cunt squeezing his cock, draining him, making him come so hard that it was hard to move. He had thought that Rey's ass was tight, well, surprisingly, her virginal cunt was even tighter.

 

"Yes, baby! Yes! My good girl! I will be fucking you every fucking day, Rey! Until you lose consciousness! I will possess you! I will own you! Do you hear me?!"

 

"YES!"

 

Rey was shouting so loudly that for a second Ben thought that they'd have to move from this apartment. There was no way their neighbors couldn't hear that.

 

He didn't give a damn.

 

***

 

They had a bath together, Ben giving Rey's sore folds a tender massage. At some point, his wife started to moan, and Ben had to lift her from the bathtub, dry her quickly and carry Rey to the living room with his cock so hard that it was making it complicated for Ben to think.

 

"Why... Why the living room?" Rey whispered hoarsely.

"Just you wait, sweet thing..."

 

Ben put Rey on the floor, and this time he threw several pillows on it. He had dreamt about doing this from the first time they had anal sex on this very floor, and now, he realized, it was time. Ben was prepared now. There, by the wall of the room, stood a large mirror.

 

Ben placed Rey on all fours, her knees on the pillows and she was facing it now. Behind her little form, he could see himself, standing rock-hard, his gaze absolutely wild.

 

"Daddy..." Rey arched her back, realizing what he wanted to do.

"Quiet, baby doll," he said sternly. "You misbehaved today... Today, on the day of our wedding... And do you remember what St. Paul said to all wives?"

"Wives should be subordinate to their husbands as to the Lord..." Rey whispered, looking at Ben's reflection in the mirror.

 

_Paul the Apostle just has to deal with it, I think..._

 

"That's right, baby doll... And what did you do today?"

 

Rey chewed her lower lip, trying to understand what he was referring to, the action making Ben's cock twitch. And then it hit her.

 

"I... I laughed at you," she whispered.

"That's right, little one," Ben was circling Rey now, admiring her soft curves. Oh, how he wanted her! "You giggled at me, doll... Do you think you deserve penance?"

"Yes!" Rey squeaked.

"Don't. Move."

 

He exited the room, trying not to run. He had to keep his image, after all. He felt dominant. He felt powerful, and he loved it just as much as he loved Rey.

 

A minute later he returned, looking at Rey's reflection in the mirror. His girl gulped visibly, and Ben could swear he saw her pupils dilate from the other side of the room. In his hands, he carried a collar.

 

They had discussed it, of course. Rey had driven him crazy telling Ben about her fantasies. He had decided that he would surprise her after they got married. Now, his girl was panting heavily, and Ben stepped towards her, opening the collar.

 

"Turn," he ordered, and Rey turned to him. Ben opened the collar wider, inviting her. He knew she would understand. Had Rey not wanted to wear the thing, she could have refused. But, of course, as always, his girl was all in with everything he offered.

 

The collar was golden, and Ben almost came undone when he closed it around Rey's neck. She was sitting in front of him absolutely naked with only his gift on her and a golden leash attached to it. Ben pulled the leash.

 

"Come over here, little one," he urged, and Rey crawled to him. "You've been bad, and I will punish you, but first, you'll make Daddy feel good."

 

Rey's breathing hitched.

 

"Suck!" Ben growled, pulling Rey by the leash and pressing his cock to her lips. It didn't take her that long to open her mouth and suck him in. "OH, GOD!"

 

Rey was an incredibly fast learner. She'd only given him head a couple of times by now, but she was getting better and better at it. She sucked him eagerly, moaning. From time to time he was too big for her, and she gagged or choked, making Ben cave in.

 

"Oh, yes, yes baby! Such a good girl for your Daddy!"

 

Rey sucked him deeper, and Ben realized he was almost there.

 

"Stop, little one," he tried to order, pulling back, but Rey didn't stop, instead, she sucked him deeper. "Rey, no, I'm gonna... OH, GOD!!!"

 

He was pulsing inside her mouth, and Rey was sucking him dry, moaning like crazy. When he finally stopped, she licked her lips, and Ben was ready to cum again. He sagged in front of her.

 

"Bad girl," he murmured, and Rey smirked. "Oh, you think it is funny?" their game was still on, and Ben was not going to stop now. He just needed a little bit of time to come back to his senses. The refractory period was a bitch, after all. He pulled the leash, and Rey squeaked in surprise. "I must take care of you, little one, not vise versa, he growled, taking Rey by her neck and making her look in the mirror again. "You are going to be a handful, aren't you? That won't do..." Rey was panting heavily, looking at their reflection. "I appreciate your efforts to make your Daddy come, but when I tell you to stop, you stop, do you understand?"

 

Rey nodded frantically.

 

"Use your words, doll!"

"Yes, yes, I do understand, Daddy!"

"Good! Now, for your disobedience, I will punish you," He unbuckled the leash from the collar and took it to his hand. "I think you deserve five on each cheek, what do you think?"

"I do, Daddy!"

"Good. Tell me if the punishment is too much. And count each strike."

"Yes, Daddy!"

 

He took Rey by the collar and prepared the leash. They had never tried the leash before, and Ben realized he had to be careful. He took a deep breath, feeling his cock hardening again at the sight in front of him. Rey was looking at his reflection arching her back and her mouth agape.

 

"Count, little one," he growled and whipped.

"Oh, God!" Rey's back arched even more, and for a second Ben thought that it was too much for her. But then... "Oh, yes! One, thank you, Daddy!"

 

_God, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

 

He whipped again.

 

"Two, thank you, Daddy!"

 

By the time he finished, Rey's butt was crimson, and Ben rubbed it tenderly. They would probably need some ointment after they finished, but it was not the time for it yet. Reaching for Rey's ass, Ben caressed her crotch... She was drenched.

 

_Oh, my fucking God... Oh, sorry, Jesus..._

"Good girl... Taking your punishment so well," he murmured. "But look at you... So drenched for me... I guess it wasn't such a strong punishment if you like it this much..."

"Daddy," Rey whispered. "You are so good to me... Please, oh, please... Fuck me!"

"My little girl will always get what she wants!"

 

He entered her from behind, delirious from the sight of the two of them joined together. Rey's eyes rolled into her skull from the bliss he was giving her.

 

"Look at us, kitten!" He ordered. "Look at me fucking you like you asked me!

 

Rey opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

 

"Please, Daddy..." she moaned.

"Please what, kitten? What do you want from your Daddy?"

"Please... Harder!"

 

He thrust into her with a roar and increased his pace. Rey's round tits were bouncing with his every move, and Ben was very close now. Rey was crying like a banshee, and he squeezed her ass, enjoying the wet sounds their body were making.

 

"You are mine, little doll!" he cried out. "Your pussy won't know another cock, just mine, stretching your little wet cunt, making you adjust to my giant dick, stuffing you!"

"Yes, yes, DADDY!"

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!"

"OH, YES!!!"

 

They came simultaneously, Ben watching his final thrust and Rey's arching body in the mirror. God, he loved his wife so much... Struggling, he managed to pull himself together and rise from the floor. He had to take care of his sweet bride.

 

***

 

Ten minutes later they were lying in the bathtub again, Ben covering Rey's neck with sweet kisses. Good thing, the collar didn't leave any bruises. Rey had told him, the thing was very comfortable.

 

His girl was dozing off now, but he had to wash her first. Suddenly, a thought hit him.

 

"Rey?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Hm?"

"We actually didn't use any protection..."

 

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder.

 

"I thought you didn't mind making babies with me straight away?" she asked worriedly.

 

Ben's heart stopped. He didn't mind of course, but he was afraid Rey hadn’t realized what she was doing.

 

"Rey, sweetheart, of course, I don't mind it at all! I just wanted you to want it too."

"Well, I do," she shrugged, smiling at him.

 

He kissed her tenderly, smiling into her lips.

 

"You know," Rey said, not breaking their kiss. "I won't stop fucking you daily until I see those two lines on my pregnancy test."

"And then?" Ben smirked. "Will you stop then?"

"No," Rey shook her head. "After I see them, I will have to fuck you at least two times a day... Pregnancy hormones, you know."

 

Ben laughed at that. He was all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And if you want to chat with me, you can find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton's Tumblr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [P_Dunton's Twitter ](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


End file.
